Undercover
by SKYLAND2704
Summary: Z has just had a terrible break-up, and Cruger has some ideas to help her heal. He has a long scheme planned. What will happen? Sky/Z obvio!
1. Mission

A/N: I know i'm supposed to be finishing Leap into the future and writing a sequel to friends with benefits, but there's this idea that just keeps poking me. so here i am, with that idea, hope you guys like it.

CHAPTER 1: MISSION.

It was a relatively boring day. It had been three weeks since they had gotten their SWAT gear, and they didn't have many missions to go on. They were all chilling out in the common room. Sky was on the couch, trying to build a Star Wars model plane, and finding it harder than the manual said it was, Syd was reading some sort of Fashionista magazine, Bridge was hanging on the beanbag munching his toasts, Jack was on the couch, beside Sky, going through Z's camera, looking at the pictures of the past months, Sam was floating around in glowy ball form, and Z was talking to her boyfriend, and sounded kinda depressed. She finally hung up after half an hour. The others hadn't moved an inch.

"What happened?" Jack asked casually.

"Adrian broke up with me" Z replied, in a sad voice.

"what?" Jack asked, suddenly intrigued. Sky remained expressionless.

"oh, I'm so sorry sweetie…" Syd said, getting up, and hugging her.

"what happened?" bridge asked, getting up and going over to Z, even Sam came out of his light ball form, and into ranger form.

"well, he said, I was a jerk because I didn't show up on our date last night, as I had night watch, he said we were way past the love part, and then we weren't supposed to be together, and he was tired of having a relationship based basically on sex… he said I didn't care for him… and that I was a slut… and… and…"she broke off in sobs, as Jack and Bridge tried to comfort her. Sky just stood on the other side of the room, looking at her, but no saying anything, Syd spoke.

"look Z, from all I've heard is that this guy wasn't right for you. You are a terrific girl, and if he can't see that, it's his loss. I mean, you're loyal, you're caring, you're loving, and as far as I've seen, you keep this team together. If he cannot see all of this, then it's his loss, he is losing such an amazing woman as you."

Sky had slipped out of the room.

"you know what Jack, I think syd's right, it's his loss." Z said, and jack nodded, "you shouldn't waste your time on such people." Sam encouraged.

"yeah, Z, I mean, we're all there for you." Bridge said, and the four of them went in for a group hug.

"wait a sec, where is Syd? We know Sky left" Bridge said.

"they'll come around" Jack said, and they continued the hug.

X-X-X

A couple of hours later, there was an announcement calling the B-Squad to assemble in the HQ.

"rangers, there is a new mission for all of you." Cruger said, in his baritone voice.

"sir," they all replied, standing in a lock.

"well, there is a place in Hawaii, called Honolulu." Kat said, coming in, "there is a criminal, Scolfersic Venezuhu. He was heard checking into a hotel in the Honolulu Island. The 'Ville D'Or' it means city of gold, in French"

"yes, and we have gotten all of you bookings in the hotel, you are going to go there, undercover, as tourists, and discover who Venezuhu is pretending to be." Cruger said.

"but sir, why Hawaii?" Jack asked, it had always been a place he had wanted to visit with a girlfriend.

"well, that's where Venezuhu has decided to stay, and that's where you two are staying." cruger said.

"yes, these are you undercover profiles" Kat said, handing them files.

Inside were a bunch of different currencies, and various fake passports, of different countries, driver's license, and pretty much anything you needed to prove who you were, from flight tickets to club's premium memberships.

"wow, that's a really well laid plan."

"here is a briefing of your portfolios. Cadet Tate you will go as Mark Evans, chemistry professor at NTCU, alongside Cadet Delgado, playing Mrs. Iris Evans, on a honeymoon." He said, and Sky and Z looked at each other,

"sir, you're pairing me with HER?" Sky asked, incredulous.

"I can say the same thing. But why me?" she asked,

"well, we cannot pair him up with Cadet Drew, she is going as the hotel's bar singer, Danielle Antoine, you can speak French can't you?" Cruger turned to Syd.

"Que veux tu que je dis?" Syd asked, in a charming French accent.

"Quelque chose, qui dit tu parle en francais." Cruger replied

"oui monsieur, Je m'appelle Sydney Drew, j'ai vingt-un ans, et j'ai les cheveux blondes." She said.

"tres bien!" cruger said, and then turned back to Sky and z, "so as you see, it will be perfect for her to play a French bar singer, no offence cadet Drew, but you two are the only couple left."

"really? The only? Pair me up with Bridge or Jack! Make him gay! He certainly has the looks for it!" Z exclaimed, Sky was nodding along, but suddenly he thought, "wait a second, what do you mean I have the looks for it?" he asked.

"uuhhhmmm…" she was befuddled.

"Well?" sky asked.

"you know what, you two even argue like a couple. I'd like to see you two sharing a room" Bridge grinned.

"oh come on!" Z said, "I just went through a terrible break-up, I can't put up with this" she pointed at Sky, "for I don't know how long!"

"yes, sir, I mean, I think pairing Jack up with Z would be better," Sky said, giving Cruger a glance that could've killed him.

"I know you don't want to be paired up with her cadet Tate, but trust me, I have found out just the perfect pairs. Speaking of which, Jack, you're going as Lloyd Davis, Jamaican guitar player, on there for a concert with Sydney Drew."

"sir, how'd you know I could play the guitar?" Jack asked.

"there's nothing that escaped my eyes cadet." Cruger replied, giving his doggy smirk, "and lastly, cadet Carson, you will be heading as a biologist Mario Russo studying the effects of pollution on the aquatic flora and fauna. Dr. Manx will also be going there with you, as Olivia Wilson, single mother, and teacher"

"wait a second what?" Kat asked, this was new info, even to her.  
"yes, and your son is going to be…." Cruger pointed at the door which opened to reveal an eleven year old, "meet your younger self Sam Stewart." Cruger said to omega ranger.

"wait, there will be 2 me's?" Sam asked.  
"yes, one in lightball form, to supervise, and the other as the other as Brett Wilson, Kat's son, who is there on vacation from the school." Cruger said.

"now all of you go pack, and remember, you're going to Hawaii, so have fun too, especially you two, Tate and Delgado." Cruger said, and as they left, he grinned.

This was going to be one heck of a mission!

A/N: How was it? pls review.


	2. Packing Up

A/N: I know this chapter got a little messy, I was hoping it to be humorous. Was it? Ps, it's basically Sky/Z fluff.

CHAPTER 2: PACKING

Packing was something Sky Tate hated more than the beach. And this was that amazing time when he was supposed to be packing for the beach! Why did he have to go and ask Cruger to give Z a vacation to help her recover from her breakup?

He remembered the events of the day. He had just left the common room, after Z had received that breakup call from Adrian. He went over to cruger, and told him what had happened; he had asked him to grant Z a vacation so that she'd be able to put the whole breakup thing behind. He didn't know why he did this; why he'd give two hoots on whether Z was dating some guy, or whether he broke it off, or she did, but he did care, for some reason, and had gone to cruger to do this. And here he was, stuck with her in Hawaii! He felt he'd need a vacation from this.

He had a hunch that there was no vacation, because if there was, Cruger wouldn't have ended with 'have fun' but would've said, 'keep on alert'.

Sky suddenly realized that all he had, apart from his SPD uniform, (around five sets of it) all he had was a blue sweater, (useless), a black cardigan, (useless again) a black button up shirt, a few white and red jerseys from his high school football team, which was surprising, because he had graduated high school more than 5 years ago, and he was even more surprised to find that they still fit him, and about half a dozen pants, in three colors, black, white and cream. That made a total of three shirts he could take, and six pants.

He remembered that last month, when he had gone home, he had left almost all his clothes there, cause he thought he wouldn't need them. Now he regretted it, because now he'd have to indulge in his third least favorite activity: shopping.

This was just terrible, and he had an even worse taste in clothes, so he'd have to go with someone else. He couldn't count on bridge, because all the green ranger's clothes were handpicked and sent to him by his mother, and he couldn't ask Syd, cuz she'd get all hyper, and he'd end up buying more than he could wear in a lifetime.

He couldn't ask Jack, cuz if he did, it'd guarantee him enough humiliation to turn him redder than jack's uniform.

This left him with just one alternative, well, two, but what would Sam choose? So sky Tate had to go with the last alternative, the yellow ranger, and for the next few days, his 'wife', Z Delgado. He didn't even know whether she'd agree, but she was the safest option, so he decided to ask her.

"Hi!" he poked his head into the room, hoping that Syd wouldn't be there, and he was in luck. Z was there, alone, haphazardly throwing clothes in a suitcase, wait a second… was she crying?

"Z, are you… are you crying?" he asked, suddenly feeling a pang of pain through his heart. Why?

"Sky?" she yelped, suddenly throwing a scarf into his face.

"You know, that wasn't necessary," he said, pulling the scarf off, and neatly folding it.

"Sky, what are you doing here?" she asked. What was this jerk doing here? She thought.

"I came to ask you something, but if you don't want me to stay, then I'll so." He said, in a dejected voice and began retreating.

"Sky, wait!" she said, stopping, "you can stay."

"Thanks." He said, coming in, "you know, you can't pack." He said, looking at the mess, trying to lighten the mood, but she gave him a weird look, and he wished he hadn't said what he had.

"Okay, that wasn't funny" he said, "look Z, don't cry, not over that son of a bitch, you know, he wasn't the right guy for you, there will be a hundred more guys. To buy a shirt, you have to try about fifty ones before you buy the perfect one, it's the same with men, and women, in my case." He took her hand, "think of this as a trial run, which failed, and now, you'll meet someone better, and so on, until you find your prince charming."

"Why are you saying this Sky? I've never seen you say anything so comforting before." she said.

"I don't have a right to say anything, but I don't like to see you cry." He said, then immediately added, "I don't like to see anyone cry."

"And besides, crying over that jerk of a guy, who was only with you for your sex! If he had been with you for whom you were, he'd have understood. When on the call he said, he was tired of having an only sex relationship, what he meant was that he was tired of your body. I am a man; I know what men like him think. Don't waste your time on him." Sky said.

"Sky." She let out a muffled sound, and came and hugged him, he hugged her back, and it was a huge bear hug, as he was much larger than she was. A few minutes later, they broke apart.

"Tell me Sky, how do you differentiate between men like him, and well, good ones, like you?" she asked.

"That's the problem z, you can't differentiate." He said, holding her hand, and sitting down on the bed with her, "it just shows with time." He said.

She nodded, and made a mental note that Sky Tate wasn't as bad as she had thought him to be.

"Well, then, I think I'm over him." Z said, "and you didn't come here to tell me to stop weeping did you?"

"Well, actually…." He trailed off.

"Come on say it. If you want to have sex with me, get lost, and if not, then I'm listening," Z said, coming back to her sassy self.

"Now that's the Z Delgado I know." He said, "and as for what I wanted, I actually wanted to ask you for a favor. I don't have any clothes to wear for the trip. So I was hoping you could help me with the shopping."  
"What about the others?"

"Not Jack, he'd humiliate me, bridge hasn't gone to a clothes store in his life, and Syd would go gaga if I ask her, so I'm left with you." He said.

"Okay, I guess, I mean, we are going to be husband and wife. Maybe we'll get some couples clothes." She said grinning, but then another detail struck her, "Wait a second how come you don't have any clothes?"

X-X-X

Two hours later, they were at the mall, and she had gotten Sky just the perfect clothes for Hawaii. How did she know? Because she had Googled it.

They were now picking out swimsuits.

"I think this'll suit you." Sky said, picking out a two-piece red bikini suit.

"I don't know…" she seemed hesitant, "I mean, I've never worn a two piece, hell, and I've never even worn a swimsuit."

"You don't know how to swim?" sky asked, surprised.

"I know how to swim, I grew up on the beach till I was nine, then my parents… anyway, I haven't been to a beach since I was nine." She said, "and besides, it's more of Syd's domain." She grinned.  
"Hey, who says this is for Elizabeth Delgado? This is for my wifey, Iris Evans" sky said, grinning "and I think this will look good on Iris."

"In that case, iris will be back after trying this, and till then, Mark Evans should try on this." She said, picking out a couple of swimming trunks, one in black, and another in blue and white.

"Two? In that case, we should get Iris another one as well," sky said, picking out another bikini, this one in blue.

"Okay then, see you in a few husband." She said, giving him a playful expression, and went to the dressing rooms to change.

A few minutes later, they were out of the clothes store, and on their way to the base, when Z got one of her, rather disastrous, Grande Ideas!

"Sky, you know, since we are going on an undercover mission, we should get you a makeover!" she said.

And his face was worth looking at, "makeover?" his voice all-high.

"Well, yeah! I mean, we shouldn't be easily recognizable right? And nothing much, just different hairstyles, they'll make us look unrecognizable"

"I don't want a makeover!"

"Well, how about a deal, you get a makeover as I want, and I get a makeover as you want me to get."

"Sounds like a fair deal." Sky sighed.

And so, she dragged Sky into the salon, and about three more hours later, Sky Tate emerged, with his hair a darker dirty blond, falling a little over his eyes, and with streaks of blue in places. And then came along Z, her hair shoulder length, with streaks of blonde, at the base, and half her forehead covered in fringes.

"You look hot!" Sky complimented.

"You look sexy!" Z complimented back.

"Well, I guess, there's nothing left for us to do but pack." he sighed, "thanks a lot Z, for helping me pick out outfits for the trip." He said, hugging her again.

"Thanks for helping me out of the slump." Z said, hugging him back.

A/N: I know, long chapter ;p

By the way, I'll be using a lot of French in this fic, so keep a translator handy.


	3. Recognizable Faces

A/N: this chapter is focassed on Syd and Jack.

CHAPTER 3: RECOGNIZABLE FACES

The whole team was in the same flight, but they were in different seats. Sky, Z, Kat and kid Sam were flying economy class, Bridge was flying business class, and Syd and jack were flying first class.

"you know, I haven't had wine in two years." Syd said, turning to jack, who was sitting next to her.

"oh really? Why Syd!" he asked, pretending to be really exited, his voice, high, as the airhostess poured red wine into Syd's glass.

"very funny jack!" Syd said, sardonically.

"come on! I didn't get the seat next to you, to hear you ramble on and on about how you have left your life of luxury to come to SPD to serve people" Jack said, irritated.

"well, firstly, you didn't book these seats, Cruger did! Secondly, I DID give up my life of luxury to serve people at SPD! And thirdly, you HAVE to put up with me and my shenanigans, cuz you're my guitar player, Lloyd!" she said, and gulped down the while glass of wine in one sip, asking the waitress to pour in some more.

"okay, I'm NOT your guitar player, I'm only there for ONE concert! You're a bar singer who has to be singing every night!" he hollered, then muttered under his breath, "maybe even strip"

Syd's mouth opened wide, and she let out a gasp, "you didn't!"

"I'm just saying!" he said, "now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go and flirt with the charming airhostess." Jack said, winked and left, leaving an annoyed, and fuming Sydney in the seat.

X-X-X

Meanwhile, Kat was reading the instruction card in the aircraft, "you know, I think this is redumbnant." Kid Sam said.

"redumbnant?" Kat asked, smiling at the usage of the word.

"yes, redumbnant, as in it has no actual use," Sam said, knowingly.

"as much as I'd like to agree with you sweetie, the word is redundant." Kat corrected.

"yeah I'm pretty sure it's redumbnant." Sam said.

"I don't think so. Last I checked it was redundant." Kat said, now getting annoyed.

"agree to disagree."

"what does that even mean?" Kat asked, then realized that it was pointless.

"I am telling you, it's redumbnant." Sam said, on the verge of throwing a tantrum.

"of course it is sweetie." Kat said, and simply went back to reading the card.

"nobody takes me seriously!" Sam huffed.

_Why did I even think this would be relaxing. I appreciate Cruger giving me a break, but with the charge of handling this headache… I was better off with the computers. _Kat thought.  
X-X-X

Meanwhile in another end of the plane, Bridge Carson was munching the buttery toast, and watching 'Love is in The Air' on the flight TV.

An airhostess stopped by, and politely asked him, "professor Russo, would you like anything else?"

"yeah, actually I'd like a pack of saltines." He said, "butter flavored."

"I'm sorry sir, we're out of saltines, would you prefer Graham crackers instead?" she asked politely as ever.

"no thank you, then," then as the airhostess was going away, bridge had a weird thought, about the movie he was watching, "hey, Julie," he called the airhostess back, "have you ever actually seen some guy meeting his Ex-girlfriend in a plane? Or does this stuff only happen in movies?"

"I'd like to answer that question, but I usually mind my own business here, and of course, of those passengers who ask me for something." She said, and then left, muttering something that sounded like, "why did I have to take up a job where I have to smile all the time?"  
X-X-X

Sky and Z were actually having a good time on the plane, they were watching the movie 'Now You See Me'

"you know, this plane has quite an awesome collection of movies," sky said, this was his choice,

"yeah, it's better than Rick's collection. All he has is Bruce Lee and Ashton Kutcher" Z complained.

"well, it's Bridge and boom who upload the files. By the way, I think Rick also has Avengers." Sky said, grinning.

"how do you know that?" she asked, astounded.

"cuz I was the one who put it there." he chuckled.

"I didn't know you liked Marvel." She said.

"well, I didn't know that either. What's Marvel?" he asked, innocent.

"the company that makes Avengers!" Z said, incredulous.

"I just said I put it there, I never said I've seen it." He said, looking deeply into her eyes, "and besides, I'm not that great of a fan of superheroes running around in spandex."

One second passes…

Two seconds pass…

Three seconds pass…

And both of them burst out in laughter.

X-X-X

They land at the Honolulu airport, and get different taxis, never making eye contact, but each silently recording the numbers of the others' taxis.

It is Syd and Jack's taxi, which pulls up at the hotel first, the reason? Because they don't plan on seeing anything else but just getting out of each other's company.

They get off, and as the driver is unloading their luggage onto the hotel luggage trolley.

Syd was just making her way to the reception desk, when suddenly, she spotted a blond girl, who seemed extremely familiar to her, "holy crap!" she muttered beneath her breath, Jack, who was nearby, asked her what had happened.

"I know her." Syd whispered.

"really?" jack pretended interest, not very well though, "who is she?"

"MY SISTER" Syd urgently hissed.

"what?" jack asked, now befuddled.

"yes, that is my older sister. I haven't seen her in like five years. What the frick is she doing here?" Syd whispered to jack venomously.

"maybe she's on a vacation."

"and maybe, just maybe, I'm on a super secret mission, where I'm supposed to be the bar singer Danielle Antoine!" she said, "no one is supposed to recognize me!"

'lemme handle it if some trouble comes along, right." Jack said, trying to calm her down.

"OH… MY… GOD! SYDNEY DREW IS THAT YOU?" a high pitch voice shrieked from behind.

"now I bet you're regretting not going for that makeover like Sky and Z." jack whispered to Syd, remembering how he'd asked her, and she had shaken it off.

"shut up," Syd told jack, "or you're not making out of this trip alive"

"okay ma'am." Jack shushed up.

Syd didn't pay attention to the perky 'gal' dressed ion pink why was shouting her name, and pretended to be extremely busy with the Check-in.

"Sydney, why weren't you responding." The woman came next to her, and started talking.

"je suis désoleé , mais je ne comprend pas partout vous etez parle." Syd said, in perfect French, knowing that her sister had not gone to college in paris, and therefore did not speak French.

Jack had to admit, he was awed by the blonde's French skills.

"I'm sorry? Syd what's with the language?"

"comme je dis, je ne parle pas Anglaise," Syd said.

the hotel clerk was slipped a hundred bucks under the table by jack, to help Syd, after all, he could do that much.

the clerk translated, to drew's sister, "what Madamoiselle Antoine wants to say is that she does not understand English."

"Antoine?" the sister said.

"yes, see here's her entry as Danielle Antoine." The clerk showed her the desktop.

"Oh, my apologies to you Madame, I thought you were someone else." The sister apologized, and the clerk translated, Syd replied, in French, that apology was accepted, and that such mistakes can happen to anyone, the clerk translated that as well.

As she was leaving, jack came up to her, and said, "hi! I'm Lloyd Davis, I just saw you talking to my partner there, is something up?" he asked, politely.

"partner?" she asked.

"well, she's a singer, I'm here to do a concert with her."

"oh, is she the singer for the next week's bar mitzvah?"

"oh yes, plus, she's gonna be singing in the bar otherwise as well." Jack replied.

"how do you understand a word she's saying?"

"well, what do you have google translator for? Plus, I only have to put up with her for a week." Jack said, grinning.

"I'm Christie, by the way, Christie Drew-Ladris" she said, offering her hand, and he shook it.

"nice to meet you, wait, Drew-Ladris? Are you married?" jack asked, all his hopes in the ocean.

"well, yeah, I guess, but I can make an exception for you." She took a napkin, and wrote her phone number on it. "call me when you get time away from her"  
she said, and went away, sending a flying kiss towards jack.

A few minutes later, Syd came over, "what was that all about?"

"what was what all about?"

"you! Flirting with my sister?"

"I wasn't flirting, plus, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be talking to her, and PS, you owe me a hundred bucks."

"oh, please, you totally were flirting, and why do I owe you a hundred bucks?" Syd asked, he just grinned, took the keys to his room, and went off.

That was sorted out…I guess… but the trouble had just begun, cuz as it happened to be, that Syd and Jack had adjoining rooms, connected by a connecting door…  
And that connecting door had a broken lock…  
Why was there a broken lock in the 5-star Ville D'Or? And why were Syd and jack the unfortunate ones to get that one?

All in a day's work for commander Anubis Doggie Cruger.

A/N: i have no idea what they call those hotel receptionists, so, I went with Desk clerk. :P


	4. Meet Mr Justin Whatever

A/N: here we go, back to Sky and Z. and just a heads up, a VER LONG chapter.

CHAPTER 4: MEET Mr. JUSTIN WHATEVER

Sky was just finishing his fourth ice cream of the day. He and Z were just finishing the tour of the historic Pearl Harbor, that had been the reason of the beginning of the Second World War, more than eighty years ago, and she was terribly bored.

"will you quit it?" she asked, as she saw him munching on the blueberry swirl.

"quit what?" he asked, clueless; he had a huge tub of Blueberry swirl in his hand, and absolutely no interest in anything besides his ice cream.

"that's the fourth one you've had today, you're gonna get a cold." she said, annoyed, even more so, because he hadn't offered her at all.

"what? I like it, plus, it's been more than two years since I ate ice cream." He spoke with two mouthfuls.

"just shut up. You're annoying me." She said, and looked at him all angry.

He then gave a cute puppy dog face, that she hadn't thought would even be possible for him, and said, in a kid like voice, "would you like it if we ditch this tour, and go to back to the hotel."

And it was impossible for her to not melt, "yeah, that'd be better." She said, smiling.

And as they made their way back to the hotel in a taxi, she said, "I didn't know you liked ice cream that much."

"and I didn't know you hated history that much" he replied grinning.

They checked into the hotel, under the name 'Mark and Iris Evans' and the receptionist, (the one who had translated Sydney earlier that day), and said, "sir, as much as I'd like to give you a honeymoon suite, it's pre-booked by Doug Brisket."

"works with us." Sky said, thankful that he didn't have to stay in those cheesy romantic suites, instead, they were given a more chilled out room, next to best, another suite, with a living room sorta arrangement, and a nice bedroom, and two chairs, and nice leather couch, the view outside the window was phenomenal, there was just one bed, and trust me, just by looking t it, anyone could guess it wasn't for sleeping…

"Alright, nice room, but first things first. Who will sleep on the couch?" Z asked, turning to Sky.

"I guess we can take turns, like you one day, and me the other."

"then who'll sleep on the couch today?" she asked,

"you." He said.

"why me?"

"well, because I say so."

"well, in that case, you will, because I say so." She replied, sassily.

"fine, in that case, let's decide with rock paper scissors"

"works with me." And they played, sky lost his scissors to Z's rock,

"best two outta three" he offered, they played again, and again, and each time Z won.

"luck's not on your side babe." She said, as she went and flung herself down on the bed. He came, and got in bed beside her.

"what are you doing?" she asked, scowling, but at the same time, smiling.

"well, the arrangement IS for just the night. I don't see why I can't share a bed with you in the day." He said, chuckling.

"why me commander, why me?" she mumbling, he chuckled.

"I'm going into the shower, call me if you need help." She said, and didn't wait for an answer.

A little while later, it was sky's idea to explore the hotel. After all it was a huge, palatial five star.

Exploring, they found out that there was an indoor pool, with a retractable roof, and by the pool was a bar on one side, the restaurant on another, play centre, with billiards, ice hockey, and a lot others, on the third side, and open to the hotel lobby on the last side.

"why is there a pool in a hotel less than a mile from the beach?" Z asked.

"for people like me, who don't like sand… or salt," Sky said, settling on a poolside chair.

"well, suit yourself, I'm going to the spa." Z said, the two were planning ontaking full advantage of this trip, which was completely funded by SPD.

'how about I see you at six? Here?" he asked, "we can have some 'fun in the pool'"

"well, okay." Doesn't sound too bad to me.

And so, she left, and Sky relaxed himself into the chair. Sitting down, he wondered if he should go upstairs and change into his swimming trunks, but decided against it, because well, he didn't plan to go into the water.

Z made her way into the hotel's deluxe spa, which had been decorated such that it looked as if one was in the forest rather than the spa. "I'm gonna love this place…" Z whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, at the poolside, sky was chilling, when suddenly, a man came and sat down on the chair beside him. He was tall, had a ripped body, which showed well in his swimsuit, with auburn hair, and freckles, he looked like the kind who'd flip his hair out of his eyes, and the ladies would go crazy, but at the same time, he was also someone to be careful of.

"aren't you going in?" he asked.

"no thanks, I don't really like water." Sky replied.

"and I don't like pants. But we have to live with it." The guy said, Sky chuckled; he liked this guy. He had a kind of raw wit.

"I'm Mark, Mark Evans." Sky introduced himself.

"Justin. Just, Justin, I have a weird last name, so I don't go telling everybody about it." He said, sky grinned.

"so, you here with someone, or on a vacation with solitude?" Justin asked.

"well, I came with my wife, but now I regret it, I mean, look at me, I'm a married man, talking to a perfect stranger while his wife is chilling in a spa." Sky said.

"well, maybe we're perfect strangers… maybe it's not forever… maybe this night'll change us… maybe we'll stay together." Justin said in a singsong voice.

"Jonas Blue?" Sky asked, recognizing the song.

"come on, come on, come over…" he continued, with a sly smile.

"I'm here with my wife, and she wouldn't like it if I actually 'came over'," Sky joked.

"I was just teasing ya." Justin grinned, "Actually, I'm here with my own girlfriend, who, by the way, is also in the spa. Hey, maybe they'll meet and bond!"

"you seem exited." Sky said, sarcastically, Justin gave a sly smile, Sky noticed there was something with this guy, something terrible, but what exactly? he couldn't put his finger on it.

"hey, I'm gonna go up to the bar, care to join me?" Justin said, getting up.

"it's not like I got anything better to do." Sky said, following him.

"so, what's your favorite cocktail?" Justin asked

"I actually prefer hard alcohol." Sky said,

"like Vodka, and Bacardi?"

"yeah… you pick." Sky said, gesturing.

"how about an Appletini?" Justin asked, looking at the bar menu, "that's one I've never tasted."

"works." Sky replied, and ordered two Appletinis, "my treat." He said.

"well, Mark, you like music?" Justin asked.

"who doesn't?" sky replied.

"well, then, do you like other languages?"

"huh?" Sky asked, now confused.

"well, there's 'no English' night at the karaoke at the bar tonight, and well, I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my girlfriend Melissa with your own wife?"

"no English night?" Sky asked, confused.

"well, singing songs in other languages that English." Justin explained.

"that's so cool…" Sky said, by that time, their green colored Appletinis were there.

"okay, I love the color." Sky said, looking at the emerald drinks.

They clinked glasses, and tasted it, and both of them almost puked. Apple cider, and apple brandy with vodka wasn't a good combo.  
They pushed their glasses aside, "so, can you make it?" Justin asked.

"sure, why not!" Sky replied, grinning.

X-X-X

Sam, the light ball was following bridge Carson wherever he was going, and kept dropping in some lame comments here and there, like

"you know, this is an actual 'Bridge' Carson," he said, as they came up to a bridge, or, "you know Carson, there are a lot of cars here." Or, "you know, this place is just ****** miles away from Japan, where existed the first Power Rangers," or

"you know, Tommy Oliver and Kat Hilliard did it for the first time in Hawaii?"

It was at the beach when Bridge's patience finally gave way.

"will you just SHUT UP?" he yelled at him, and the rest of the people around looked at him like he was a madman talking to a ball of light.

"it's not a circus people! Mind your own business!" he growled.

The people just shrugged, and went back to their own business.

"somebody is in a bad mood." Sam teased.

"you know how annoying you are?" bridge asked.

"come on buddy, you gotta put up with me for the next ten days we're roomies…"

"why the hell are we roomies?" Bridge asked, his voice all high.

"well, Syd and Jack are weird people, I cannot stay with my younger self, cuz that'd be weird, and well, Sky and Z are posing as a couple so a third wheel would be weird." Sam said.  
"so why you're staying with me is because you think I'm not weird and everybody else is?" Bridge asked, this was new news to him.  
"you'd like to get a couple of martinis?" Sam asked, changing the topic.

"I don't drink."

"why not?"

"I don't like the taste of alcohol,"

"it's not the taste we like, it's the effect it has on us." Sam replied.

"how would you even drink?" Bridge asked, "you can't even demorph."

"I can't demorph, but I can take helmet off, can't I?" he asked, smirking.

And later, as they sat, sipping martini, (Sam had adjusted his helmet in such a way that the metallic region of his helmet opened) Bridge found himself strangely drawn to the man in a SPD suit, whose only the jaw line was visible.

A/N: I want no Flames… yes, Bridge might be gay, i haven't thought much about it.

PS, I put the ****** because i have no idea how far Hawaii is from Japan, all i know is that they're on the diff sides of the pacific. and yes that tommy and Kat thing was crap, don't take it seriously.


	5. Karaoke!

A/N: really sorry about the delay, my net was down for the past three days.

CHAPTER 5: KARAOKE

It was about two hours, after which Z came back from the spa. She made her way up to her room, and when she entered, she realized that somebody was in the shower. She assumed it to be Sky, I mean who else it could be?

A few minutes later, he came out of the shower, his hair wet, and dripping on his face, he looked really hot.

"hi Z, how was spa?" he asked.

"you know that's not a valid conversation starter, right?"

"I just wanted to know how did your spa day go, your call being bitchy about it"

"what did you just call me" Z glared at him,

"nothing ma'am" he replied, wincing.

"good, now let's start a new conversation, like what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"actually, I met this guy by the pool, and he invited us to a 'No English' night at the karaoke at the bar, you wanna join? I told him we'd be there."

"we?"

"yes, mark Evans and his wife, iris. You'll be there right?" he asked.

"no English night? Sounds kinda cute, so I guess I'm in, only one thing, you're gonna help me pick out an outfit."

X-X-X

A few hours later, Sky, Z, Justin and his girlfriend, Melissa, were all seated at a table next to the bar, beside the pool, it was 'No English' night, as Justin had said, and everybody was supposed to sing something in another language, that was complimentary, they had to pull up a song.

Z was wearing a cute white top with the NASA logo, and red colored shorts, Sky had on, all black, a baseball T, and black, ripped jeans, and honestly, he looked like Hardin, from the 'After' series. Justin had a casual jersey with a V printed on it, and Melissa had on a black crop top, and a grey caprey. Melissa had straight blond hair, right up to the shoulders.

They were sipping their drinks, and watching the beautiful bar singer, sing a song in French, the song was slow and seductive, her voice was floating in the room, "Ton sourire m'ensorcelle, je suis fou de toi, le desir coule dans mes veines, guide par ta voix"

The same verse over and over again, and a few other lines.

It was Justin who translated the lyrics to Sky and Z, he said, "she says, 'your smile beguiles me, I'm crazy about you, your desire runs in my veins, guided by you,' quite sexy if you ask me."

Sky looked at Z, who looked back at him. a few minutes later, she stopped singing. It was Sky who took up the stage next, and while he sang the song in German, his gaze was fixated upon Z, whether it was just pretence, or it was real, Z didn't know, what she did know was that the song was directed to her, real or not,

He sang, in his deep melodious, flowing voice, "Ein, zwei blicke von dir spür' deine lippen, alles dreht sich vor mir; komm, baby, nimm meine hand wir tanzen barfuß am strand."

Justin translated for Z, "he says, obviously to you, 'one, two glances from you, when I feel your lips, everything turns in front of you; come baby, take my hand, we'll dance barefoot on the sand, together,'"

"that was so sweet," Z said, when Sky came back to the table.

"thanks" he replied, "It's the first time I've sung this song, and it's actually meant for someone."

She smiled, and then went up to the karaoke stage.

She sang in Spanish her voice gracefully flowing along the tunes,"Es imposible que te quiera como yo; no hay nadie que te quiera como yo; déjame que te cambie la suerte; y así me enamoré" and so on went her song.

Justin now translated for Sky, "your wife sings for you, she says, 'it's impossible that you love me like I do, there is no one who can love you like I do, let me be the one who changes your luck, and just like that I fell in love."

"I gotta say, you know a lot of languages man." Sky complimented, Justin just smirked.

When Z came back after finishing her performance, Sky kissed her hand, and said, "that was wonderful."

Melissa, and Justin also sang songs, a duet, but without Justin to translate, the other two had absolutely no idea what the song was about.

After they had all served their turns at the karaoke booth, they settled on the bar, it was Justin who came up with the idea, "Mark, how about, we have a drinking contest? The most number of tequila you can drink without being knocked off the bar chair wins?"  
"sounds pretty hard, I don't think I can do it." Sky whined, it was Z who pushed him on, "come on Mark, try it, you don't get to have tequila competitions with Jack, do you?" Z said, knowing, that if tempted with jack, sky could never stay behind.

It was after ten or eleven shots that Justin collapsed; fell from his bar chair, and on top of a cart coming that way, poor guy who was pushing the cart.

"whoooo!" sky yelled, drunk, "I WIN!" and then,. He collapsed as well, thankfully, on the bar counter. Both the girls looked at each other, and just shrugged, "boyfriends." Melissa said, "husbands" Z replied.

Z put Sky's arm around her shoulder, and lifted him off the bar counter, while Melissa did the same with Justin, and the ladies carried the gentlemen back to their rooms.

(I think we should follow Sky and Z. After all, they are the central couple.)

sky was drunkenly wandering around the place, Z chasing him around. They made their way to their room.

They entered their room, and then he crashed on the couch, z came up to him, and said, "let's get you to the bed."

"whhyy?" he dragged, "it's my turn on the couuuuchhhh" he'd always drag the last letter.

"wow" she thought 'he was so nice even when he was dead drunk.'

"well, then let's get you some sheets and…" she was cut off, because Sky had dialed someone, and was talking on the phone, rather singing, "hey mama! Yeah, I is fiineeee; listen! Hey mama, don't stress your mind! We ain't coming home tonight, hey ma we gonna be alright!"

Z took the phone "hello, mrs Tate?" she asked,

"yes," came the voice of an older lady, "and who exactly am I speaking to?"

"this is Elizabeth Delgado, you remember me? We met in Sky's birthday?" Z asked, mrs Tate said yes, "what's wrong with Sky?"

"he's just drunk dialing…" Z said,

"and why exactly are you with my son, when he's drunk?"  
"well, there's an explanation, we're pretending to be a couple for an undercover mission."

"why is my Schuyler drunk on a mission?" mrs Tate asked, and Z had no reply, at least, none that ms Tate would like, so Z hurriedly said, "sorry mrs Tate, gotta go!" and hung up.

"whew!" she sighed, talking to friends' parents isn't a simple thing to do, especially when their son is drunk, and has drunk dialed them. Coming up with an explanation isn't easy…

X-X-X

Meanwhile, in Syd and jack's room, Sydney had just come back from the bar, and she had just realized that Sky and Z were amazing singers, and just perfectly suited for each other. She was just taking off her bar dress, that slutty dress she HAD to wear, but hated to, when she suddenly, she heard some noise, it was coming from Jack's room, curious, she pressed her ear against the door, and listened.

Apparently, Jack had just come back from his date with Christie, and they were talking, "oh you're so funny Lloyd!" she was saying.

"well, you know what they say, there ain't no man like the funny man!" jack bragged, Syd mumbled to herself, annoyed, _'nobody says that!_' and Christie, like a spoilt, coy rich girl, replied, "ooh Lloyd, you just crack me up"

"well, Christie, would you mind if I kiss you?" Jack asked, like a gentleman.

"you're a good boy, you need a bad, bad girl to blow your mind…" Christie said, in a catlike manner,

_'stupid Jack, slutty Christie, and here I was, wondering whether I was the slut'_ Syd thought to herself, as she leaned even more on the door, to listen to what was happening.

There wasn't much conversation, only kissing sounds, and a little mumbling, and as Sydney pressed her ears against the door, it's already broken lock gave way, and the door flew open towards jack's room, dragging Syd with it, and Syd fell headfirst onto the vinyl flooring of his room.

She looked up to see a very shocked Christie, and a MAD, half naked Jack, both on the bed, looking at her.

"it's you" Christie said.

if looks could kill, jack would've killed Sydney right there and then.

"por favor senorita, mea culpa" Syd muttered an apology, and went to her own room, thoroughly embarrassed.

"did she just apologize to me in Spanish?" Christie was left asking.

A/N: i know, a little messy, but hey, you gotta live with it!


	6. Random

A/N: I know I haven't caught up with Sam and Kat in a while, so I plan to do that in this chapter. My apologies to all the men and women whose feelings will be hurt by Sydney and Jack.  
PS: this chapter doesn't have much story; it's just random scenes, to like, see what our characters are up to.

CHAPTER 6: RANDOM!

"I'm gonna lose it!" jack yelled at Syd the next morning,

"who's asking you to keep it?" Syd replied back sassily.

They were in Syd's room, Jack had come to Syd's room to ask her about the little 'incident' last night, and she wouldn't except her fault, not would he. both were equally stubborn.

"Why'd you have to enter in there and screw up my chance to get laid? Christie went back to her own room, saying that everything was way too weird, even though I convinced her for another date, but it wasn't easy, and I'm definitely NOT bringing her back to my own room this time!" he yelled.

"you think it was my problem? I'm NOT the one who is trying to blow our cover by dating your co-worker's SISTER, who recognized me, by the way!" Syd replied, yelling back.

"you know what, go fuck yourself, and let me fuck who I want!" Jack yelled.

"of course, of course," she began in a calm-for-now-but-I-wanna-strangle-you king of voice, "you men are all just dirty minded sexist bitches!" she yelled.

"oh yeah? Well, you women are just men hunting gold diggers!" jack threw back at her.

They yelled at each other for a few more minutes before stomping off.

Meanwhile, at Z and Sky's room, Sky was in the shower, and Z was going through all the records that had been given to them by Cruger to help them with their Mission, and apparently, she was the only one of the whole crew to have actually looked at them. Though, it was only the second day, it seemed like everybody had absolutely forgotten about the mission.

She was just going through all of those files, when suddenly, she heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

It was Syd, and she looked haggard.

"hi." She said, exasperated.

"hey Sydney, what are you doing here?" Z asked, surprised to see her.

"I have an emergency." Syd said, getting in, and taking off her jacket, and settiling down on the couch, "wow, you have a really nice room!" she added as an afterthought.

"Well, what's the big emergency?" Z asked,

"the BIG emergency is that My SISTER is here, she almost RECOGINZED me and, Jack's took her out on a date LAST NIGHT. And what's even worse is that our rooms have connecting doors, WITH A BROKEN LOCK! I could hear them making out, and I was leaning on the door, and the lock gave way and I FELL INTO HIS ROOM!" Syd practically yelled.

"okay…" Z dragged, "first off, chill out, it won't kill you to hear jack 'doin' it', and what do you mean by almost?"

"Well…" Syd said, "I spoke in French, and told her I didn't understand a word of what she was saying."

"well, that did it!?" Z exclaimed, and then continued, "she didn't recognize you right?"

"actually, a little more complication, when I accidently fell into their room, I mumbled an apology in Spanish, so I might've blown my own cover" Syd meekly added. Z, at the look on Syd's face, burst out in laughter. But seeing Syd glare at her, she shut up, and suggested a solution.

"Don't worry, we'll get you a makeover, and she wouldn't even recognize you. A little hair color, non permanent of course, and a little bit of straightening those curls, and even your mother wouldn't recognize you." Z said, running her hand through Syd's curly locks.

"well, thank…" Syd stopped in mid sentence as Sky entered the room, his hair drippy and wet, falling over his forehead, only having a towel wrapped around his waist, he looked REALLY hot!

Z looked up at him, and stared at him, his ripped body, his charm, it was something that turned both girls on at the same time, Sky realized what had happened, he mumbled 'sorry' and ran back in the shower.

"what just happened?" Z asked.  
"I think we just saw Sky half naked…" Syd said.

"he's HOT!" Z said.

"you just saw the trailer, wait till you see what's beneath that towel!" Syd joked.

Z suddenly grew serious, "how do you know what's under the towel?"

"well, after dating him for two years,I gotta find out sometime, no?" she asked innocently, "and the makeover, you think I should get brown hair? Or would black suit me better?"

"wait a second, wait a second wait a freaky deaky second! You and Sky dated? For two years?" Z exclaimed.

"yeah, I mean, we dated, but it was a little too cliché, it really didn't work out, we parted friends" Syd quickly explained.

"okay I see." Z replied but for some reason, she felt a strange kind of jealousy.

Z and Syd spent the next few hours at the spa & salon, giving Syd a makeover, and when they finally emerged, Z was proven right, Sydney drew in straight red hair was impossible to be recognized, and not just unrecognizable, she also looked HOT, as in goddamned Neffex style hot.

"okay, now let's see Jack playing you." Z said, grinning at Syd.

Meanwhile, Sky was at the eight-ball-pool table with a man he had just met, a marine biology professor, Mario Russo, (:P)

"so Russo, who taught you pool?" sky asked.

"actually, it was my older brother, he was a pro. He could get all eight balls in with just three hits." Bridge replied, "and you, Evans, who taught you?" knowing the answer pretty well.

"I was taught by a guy, you know, he's been my best friend for over three years now. He plays really well, you know, he's Jewish, and my first lesson was on Hanukkah." He grinned.

"I see, you know, I actually taught a friend of mine to play, well, best friend."

"nice hit!" sky remarked, as bridge pooled in a red ball, but then, a ball hit the white ball, which in turn hit the black ball, and hence, the black ball went in the hole, and Sky threw his hands in the air, "I WIN!" he exclaimed.

"you know, nobody likes a cocky winner" bridge replied.

"and nobody likes a sore loser." Sky replied equally chuckling.

As this was going on, Sam the younger was in his room, playing angry birds on his phone, he realized that he had gotten addicted to the game, but hey, who was he to bother. He also realized that he hadn't seen Kat since for a while, rather, since breakfast, okay, he knew Kat was out just to get away with hanging with Sam, because he was very irritating, when he wanted to, but he was also caring at the same time, and he could manage everything on his own pretty well, but she could be in trouble.

He had to do something, so he went looking for her.

He made his way to the hotel lobby, and made his way over to the pool, where he saw the other SPD rangers, there was Syd and Z at the bar, sipping some sort of maroon colored drinks, across the other side of the pool, were Sky and Bridge, playing over that weird green colored table.

Sam noticed Sky looking up once or twice, and glancing over at Z. he knew that look very well. It was the same look Wendy Briar gave Desmond Wilson and he remembered the two kissing. They were the first official couple at Sam's squad.

"there's something on with him…" he thought to himself, but pushed the thought off his mind, concentrating it in finding his 'mom'.

He looked over, and searching, he found Kat Manx by the outside, at the beach, talking to a feline alien, like her, he looked like a jaguar, and Sam thought he had seen the man at breakfast the very same day, in the buffet line with Kat.

"oh, I see, I guess, she likes him… good for her, I hope he's a good guy, because he hurt her, I'm gonna get older me, and beat him hollow" Sam thought to himself and just walked off, confident that Kat was out of any troubles, and would contentedly go back to his game of Angry Birds.

He looked up, and saw her sitting at the bar, it was rare to see her looking so careless, and she looked so pretty with her new, straight, lighter colored hair, flying with the air, she just looked a little like well, he couldn't ever describe it, he didn't know what this feeling was, why it was like this, or even when it had started, but he knew, that this feeling was like something he had never felt before.

"Sky?" bridge suddenly prompted, "huh?" Sky asked, startled, "I said I was leaving, you weren't responding."

"oh, sorry, my mind was occupied with something else," Sky replied, "sure you go, I'll find something else to do."

It was a few minutes later, that Sky was on the poolside chairs, looking out at the pool, facing away from the bar, thinking about well, anything but Z, because whenever he thought about her, he got this strange feeling. He was thinking about the different kinds of seashells he could've found had he gone to the beach. He was wondering why he had hated the beach in the first place…

He had been eleven when he had been to the beach, and remembered nothing as such, wondering why he hated the beach in the first place. There was nothing as bad, except the sand, which he could get out easily.

His thoughts were just straying over to these things, when Z came and sat next to him.

"do you just sit here, and gaze at the pool all the time, or do you even swim?" she asked.

"well, I like to sit and watch other people." He replied, pulling of his sunglasses, pushing them over his head.

"do I come in these 'other' people?"

"don't flatter yourself." He replied, "I see you everyday," he replied, then suddenly realized that someone was listening to their conversation, and added, "and every night, naked."

Z's face flushed, how dared he, but then he looked in the other direction, and gave a sort of signal. She understood, "well, in that case, I need to stop playing with you." She replied back sexily.

He responded by kissing her gently on her cheeks, putting his left hand on her other cheek, and he felt a tingling down his spine.

"well, I like playing, "

"Well, look at you," she replied, seductively "come on, let's go to our room, and I'll show you a little bit of… well, playing."

Sky made a sexy face, and Z, actually felt herself aroused, and then they made their way back to their room, rather, ran to their room.

Back at their room, Sky spoke, "you understand that there was…" he explained the comment.

"yes, I saw, someone was watching, it was a man, that was for sure." Z replied,

"okay, great, because I didn't mean to kiss you…" Sky nervously said.

"that's fine." Z said, nonchalantly, not knowing what Z had meant, Sky felt a little relieved.

"i thought that was Justin" Z suddenly commented. They were silent for a few minutes, looking at each other, a little while later, Sky pondered, "why would anyone follow us? Least of all, Justin?"

"maybe, it wasn't Justin. Maybe it's the criminal, that Venezuhu guy, thinking that we might not be an actual couple on their honeymoon, cuz, let's face it, we aren't really good actors. You know, I don't even have a wedding ring." Z replied,

Sky thought this was stupid, because he knew there was no mission, yet he didn't say anything, and just nodded, then asked, "you think i should get you one?"

"That'd be stupid. I think we should pretend to be a little more, well, cozy with each other." Z replied.

"cozy?"

"well, yeah, I mean, we can act less like colleagues, and act more like husband and wife."

"so, what I'm hearing is that you want me to kiss you even more." He replied, grinning.

"well, kind of… only, the lips are off limits." Z replied, grinning.

"works for me I guess." he said, smiling, and bent in to kiss her on the cheeks again, but a glance from her and he stopped short, and blushed.

X-X-X

A/N: you guys are probably wondering what's with me, and shower scenes. What I say in my defense is Sky looks really hot WITH all his clothes on; I just wonder how hot he'd look without half of them. Best way to make someone have at least a crush on him.


	7. Beach

A/N: If u really want the gist of this chapter, watch the video of the song 'oxygen' from the teen beach movie.

CHAPTER 7: BEACH

It was Z's idea, and it seemed like a positively horrible idea to Sky Tate, aka Mark Evans, the beach! She wanted him to go to the beach!

Well, he had to comply, because, well, he was her 'husband', and she had been really convincing in her arguments, and he thought it couldn't be that bad, the beach, you know, it was just a little water and sand. He could go with her, after all, she wasn't that bad.

Well, all in all, he ended up agreeing with her, and the evening of the third day, at Hawaii, Sky Tate and Z Delgado made their way to the Waikiki beach, on foot. They went that way in the evening, because there was a sort of party kind of a thing there, with Hula dancers dancing in the sunset.

"wow, this is actually better than what I had thought." Sky said, taking off his slippers, and going into the sand, he was wearing one of those loose Hawaiian shirts with designs of maple leaves, and long shorts, and was looking like a very funny (whiter) version of Harry Belafonte.

There were tiki torches all around the beach, and there was even a sort of bar made of wooden sticks and stuff, with a hay roof, looking very 'Hawaiian'

The sun was setting, and the night was falling, the two had entered the water, ankle deep, when Z suddenly splashed a lot of water onto Sky's face,

He playfully glared at her, and said, "I'm gonna get you for this!"

"Well then come get me!" she replied, and then, he chased her around the water as she ran; she was laughing, he was laughing, and when he finally caught up with her, he grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her up, and spun her around, dunking her into the water.

She looked at him from down there, gave an evil, evil look, and pulled his legs, causing him to crash down in the water alongside her.

They chuckled, and laughed, together, soaked in the salty seawater, "okay, I think I like the beach after all." Sky remarked.

"all about the company Tate, all about the company." Z grinned wisely, and he, in reply, put both his hand on his chest, where his heard was, like a very warm gesture, and then let himself fall, back first into the water.

They splashed around in the water a little while longer, when suddenly, their names, (Mark and Iris) were called out, and they looked out to the beach to see Kat Manx gesturing out to them, and by her side was Sam, in a very tight fitting swimsuit that made him look smaller than he was.

They rushed over to join them, still dripping, and we, and greeted them.

"HEY!" Sam said.

"hey buddy, how's it goin?" Sky asked.

"you're a completely different person outside SPD aren't you?" Sam asked, sardonically.

"well, I guess I take things too seriously back there, I like to loosen up whenever I get the time to, and whenever there isn't a sword hanging on top of my head." He replied grinning, and all of them looked at him suspiciously,

"who are you and what have you done with the Sky we know?" Z asked, making her fingers bend like a gun towards him.

"chill guys, still me!" Sky joked, "oh, wait, I don't think I'm sure" he said, throwing his hands back up in the air.

"hey Sky, I need to talk to Z, can you please take Sam away for a while?" Kat whispered to Sky a few minutes later, when all of them were chilling out under the setting sun.

"sure." He whispered back, and then, to Sam, he said, "hey buddy, tell me something, I have an idea, would you like to try it out with me?"

"depends on the idea." Sam replied sassily.

"okay, well, I'll tell you on the way," he said, then whispered it to him, "I can't say it here in front of Kat, you know, she's playing your mom, so just come with me."

"that's a good idea, I'll come along" Sam replied, playing along, and once they were on their way, he asked, "so?"  
Sky thought it'd be funny to play a bit with this little kid, after all, he was on vacation as well, and on a vacation with a 147 year old alien, he wasn't bound to have that much fun.

"have you ever drunk cough syrup?" he asked.

"yeah, who hasn't? and if this is your idea, I have a better one, let's go and eavesdrop on Kat and Z" he replied.

Sky thought a little before answering, after all, cough syrup is brandy, right, so no one can technically blame him for the idea.

"see Sam, you know what's alcohol right?" he asked, Sam nodded, "then let's get you to have some" he replied grinning.

"isn't that a bad thing?"  
"more than a certain amount? Definitely. What I plan, not at all!" he said, grinning.

"you know, you can fit into the cool uncle category." Sam said, looking thoughtful.

"I'm NOT your uncle! Okay, I'm just Sky for you. Got it!" Sky replied, though he was still grinning. It'd be fun to see a twelve year old get drunk, though anyone who finds out will be definite to kill him. but hey, this was a vacation, even though Cruger had disguised it as a mission, and the kid had to do something he could brag about right?

But still Sky didn't overdo it, all he ordered was a margarita for him, with extra salt, and less tequila.

"okay, this actually tastes good! I don't know why everybody is so skeptical about this, except for the lingering taste in your mouth, this is actually better than soda." Sam said, like it was a new discovery.

"I know, why do you think I don't drink cold drinks? This beats that by a long shot" Sky replied, gulping his own tequila shot, remembering that only yesterday he had gotten drunk with it, and drunk dialed his mom. He now wondered what she'd have been thinking?

He turned over to look at Z and Kat, chilling by their old spot, while he and the kid sat at the sticks bar.

"you know, the way you look at her, I think you like her." Sam commented.

"I don't like Z" Sky replied, indignant.

"I never said you like Z." Sam grinned, jubilant.

"well, I guessed it." Sky still denied.

"and how exactly did you do that?"

"well, I was looking at her, and you commented at it."

"and why were you looking at her?" Sam asked, and then added, before Sky could reply, "because you like looking at her. and that's because you L-I-K-E her" Sam spelled out, slouching back on the chairs, victorious.

"the alcohol is getting into your head." Sky replied ratty.

"you know, mini me is right." Lightball Sam said, suddenly materializing by their side, wearing Bridge's jacket and loose trousers, over his ranger suit, putting on a hat so that he wasn't easily recognized, the hat overshadowed his face, so he appeared as a mysterious figure.

"good timing." Kid Sam said.

"and seriously Sky, what's this? Margarita? Your choice in drinks is as stupid as your ability to see and process simple things." He said, taking the drink from Sam's hand, and sniffing it.

"wait what?" Sky asked, now confused.

"well, everybody knows the Piña Coladas are the best, especially the Hawaiian 'Guilt Free Piña Coladas'." He said, ordering one.

"no, not that, and no thank you for that either, but what about the processing the simple things?" Sky asked.

"well, it's evident that you like Z, like mini me said, only you don't see it. In fact, the way I see it, you might even be in love." He said, handing the new drink to mini Sam.

"well, prove it." Sky said, still indignant, and unwilling to accept, the two Sams took turns interrogating him.

"okay, what do you feel when you see her upset?"

"I want to cheer her up, but that doesn't mean I love her."

"okay, what about when you fight?"

"I can't sleep for days, without resolving the fight."

"and what if you see her happy, and cheerful?"

"I feel happy, like I've done something useful with my life."

"and when someone flirts with her?"

"well, I feel like ripping the guy's head off."

"and what if she comes really close to you?"

"I feel a tingling sensation like the world has suddenly filled up with colors, and has lit up, and oh my god, I ACTUALLY LIKE HER" Sky suddenly dawned with realization.

"well, you love her, but hey, this is a start." Older Sam said.

"well said twice-my-size." Kid Sam said, grinning.

"you two are right… I am actually in love with her, wait, not love just yet. Like her right now. Love would be too fast."

"sure you are." Sam said sarcastically, and then put a hand on mini Sam's shoulder, and said, "come on, let's go, and eavesdrop on the ladies conversation, and leave the man to his thoughts,"

"that's what I said. we really are the same!" kid Sam said, grinning

"when was there a doubt," Sam from the future scoffed, and as they made their way to the beach, kid Sam asked, "what's their future?"

"don't worry, they end up getting married alright." older Sam replied casually, like a veteran

A/N: I know it's not a good thing Sky did, getting Sam drunk, but you see, it was just for fun, so let it slide. Please? Also, I'll put the conversation between Z and Kat in the next chapter, cuz this one got a little too long.


	8. Feelings of a Sort

A/N: the first part of this chapter might be rated m, for a little mature theme.

CHAPTER 8: FEELINGS OF A SORT

It was night, and Z was lying on the bed, thinking about her talk with Kat.

Kat was a little confused about a couple of traditions of Earth.

"What is that weird action you people do, by touching another person with your lips?" Kat had asked.

"You mean kissing?" Z asked back, surprised.

"I guess that's what you kids are calling it these days." Kat replied.

"okay…?"

"Well, I want you to explain it to me." Kat said.

"wait a second, what makes you so interested in kissing?" Z asked, surprised.

"Well, I met a man, and he, 'kissed' me on the cheeks." Kat replied, nervously.

"wait, wait, wait, have you actually never kissed anyone before?"

"I don't know what you mean, that's why I'm asking you about what it means." Kat said, irritated.

"Well, Kat, how did you feel after he kissed you?" Z asked.

"I felt a sort of… I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach, metaphorically, of course, I don't know what to make of it."

"Well, good for you that I do. You see, when humans kiss someone, it means that they like the person."

"well, I like a lot of people, so should I just go kissing all of them?" Kat asked, baffled.

"Okay, this is gonna be harder than I thought." Z muttered to herself, then to knt, she said, "look Kat, here's the thing, you might not have kissing on your planet, but you must have sexual attractions, am I right or not?"

"sexual attraction? Yeah, we're mammals, so yeah." Kat thought, and then answered.

"so listen, sexual feelings are a wayyyyy extreme version of kissing, you see, when yopu like someone, it's kind of a mild sexual attraction, but a little different, you know? I don't know a better way to explain it."

"so you mean to say, that he feels a sort of sexual attraction towards me?" Kat asked.

"Well, he likes you, so, I guess, I say, you kiss him, on the lips, and then see his reaction, okay?" Z replied, advising.

"what will happen then?" Kat innocently asked.  
"I'll tell you what will happen, if he kissed you back, you'll date for a while, and if you don't feel it's working, you'll break up."

"Date? Is that like a different, earth kind of sex?"

"listen I can't explain it, okay, you'll have to experience it, you know, when you care for someone, it's not just about sex." Z lost her temper, "You feel sad when they're sad, you feel on top of the world when they're happy, you'll feel like you can share anything with them, your own happiness, sadness, you feel like they're your world." Z replied, her eyes dreamy.

"do you ever feel that way about someone?" Kat had asked, and Z had not been able to reply, because at that moment, Sam, and older Sam came sauntering towards them, and engaged them in their own useless chitchat on which cocktail was he best.

"You know, I think it's my turn on the bed," Sky came in through the door, waking Z from her reverie.

"I don't think so… you see, I slept on the couch last night," Z replied,

"that's why it's my turn, oh, wait, it IS your turn…" Sky realized, and grinned nervously.

"you know, I know how uncomfortable that couch is, so how about we share?" Z asked, smiling friendlily.

"you… you… sure?" he asked, nervously.

"yeah, I mean, we're two responsible adults, I think I'm sure that we will not do anything stupid." Z said, patting the place by her side.

"well, I guess, it wouldn't be that hard for us to sleep together," he said, wonderingly, then realized what he had just said, and then blabbered, "but not like the sleep together sleep together, you know, just that lying in bed, and sleeping, you know, in one bed together, not the other way, not that we'd have sex, never, I mean, unless we like fall in love or something, cuz If we start dating or something, and not sleep together, that'd be wired, but what am I talking about?" he himself got confused.

"and we thought bridge babbled." She grinned, "just join me in bed, nothing will happen." Z assured, and he reluctantly got in.

"see, it's not that hard." She grinned, and then, lay down in bed, by her side, she chuckled, and turned to face away from him, and smiled to herself, he was so cute when he was nervous, she rarely ever got to see him like this.

They went to sleep.

Sky had some really _different_ dreams that night.

X-X-X

While all of this was happening, Jack was on a date, with Sydney Drew's sister, Christina Drew-Ladris.

"so, Lloyd, you think tonight might be the night?" she asked seductively, placing her hand on top of his.

He took her hand in his, and lifted it, and kissed the left one, then took the right one, kissing in, and then, bent forward to kiss her left cheek, followed by the right, and then finally on the lips. They were just done with their dinner, and decided to set out on a romantic walk on the beach, walking in the moonlight, they walked hand in hand.

"you know, I can't let you fall in love with me… I'm married you know" she joked,

"I don't think I would, you might fall for me though, I'm that type, you see." He replied, flashing his classic Jack Landers smile.

"I think you might be right after all." She said, taking his hand, and then, led her to her own room. What they didn't know was that someone had been shadowing them, that was none other than her sister, the pretending-to-be-French Sydney drew alias Danielle Antoine.

"that bitch, preying on men younger to her." she muttered, "you mean, like a cougar?" someone asked, and she looked up to see lightball Sam appear beside her, "how do you just appear anywhere? Don't you have some place to be?" she asked.

"hey, I got a lot of places to be, why do you think I'm here, plus, I like annoying everyone I know with my nonsense commentary."

She shrugged.

"but your sister is a cougar right?"  
"yeah, a super duper uber cougar. Wait have I used that already?" Syd said matter-of-factly.

"what?" Sam said, chuckling,

"wait, how did you know she's my sister?

"I'm practically everywhere." He said, still in his lightball form, smirking.

"Well, why're we talking? Let's eavesdrop." Sam grinned.

Inside meanwhile, Jack and Christie were kissing, kissing passionately, and then, there were ripping sounds, like fabric ripping, and then there were moans, followed by groans, and a bunch of other, well… sounds, for the lack of a better word.

"why're we doing this?" Sam asked, after a point.

"I don't know exactly" Syd gave a pensively deep thinker expression.

"you know Syd, you surprise me." Sam said, grinning.

"you and me both brother." Syd said, "coming to think of it, why ARE we doin' this sicko thing anyway. You think you can drink?"

"I can put part of my visor down" Sam said.

"great, I found this awesome place down by the beach, well, not exactly by the beach, across the road from the beach." Syd explained, and Sam said, "what the hell," shrugged, and went along with her, chuckling.

The two landed up at the bar, chatting, and Syd realized that she hadn't exactly gotten to know the Omega ranger well.

X-X-X

Meanwhile, Bridge was spying on the two, aka Sam and Syd, and he felt kinda envious, not because Sam was talking to Syd, but because Syd was talking to Sam. He had been trying to figure out why he was feeling this weird feeling towards Sam, and one of the different conclusions that had occurred to him, and the only one that seemed actually likely to him, was that he wasn't straight, and he felt it hard to believe, yet inclined to.

"I'm straight, I'm straight I'm straight" he kept muttering to himself, all the while he was tailing the two. He felt it hard to believe that he was gay, VERY hard to believe. Yes, it was true that he was a virgin, but he had never thought the reason would be that he was gay. He had just always told himself that he was a little too nerdy to get girls.

Still muttering that he was straight, he saw them talking, and well, he still couldn't come up with a satisfying answer to his dilemma.


	9. A First Kiss

CHAPTER 9: A FIRST KISS

Justin was brooding by the poolside when Z came and sat by his side.

"hi Justin, sup?" he asked.

"life is as colorless as the sky is blue." He said, sighing.

"You seem a little upset…" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"well, what can I say, roses are red, violets are blue, my heart is dead, I'm such a fool." He quoted.

"Benny Blanco?" Z asked.

"I feel it." He said, sinking further down into his pool chair.

"what happened Justin? Tell me, maybe I can help." She said, her voice carefully measured, like she was talking to a little boy.

"Melissa walked out on me!" he wailed.

"what?" she asked, shocked to hear that, still in that voice, she asked again, "what happened?"

"well, she said I was a selfish jerk, and couldn't care about anyone other than myself, and then she said, she couldn't stand being in the same hotel with me, or even in the same room with me, and just walked out, I gave her everything, and she just walked out!" he said, bursting into tears.

"oh you poor baby" she said, hugging him, feeling that she could relate to him, after all, she herself had just been dumped mere days ago. Yes, she felt she could relate to her situation very well, and she wanted to comfort him.

Her 'husband' aka Mark Evans watched the whole drama from a bar chair, across the pool, feeling that he was burning inside, feeling his insides churn up at the sight with jealousy, now that he knew that he actually did like her.

What she didn't know at the time was that Justin was taking her affection in a different way.

X-X-X

"Do we actually have any information about this Venezuhu guy? Or is this just a deadbeat mission?" Bridge asked, apparently the only one concerned about the mission, but not exactly why he was concerned. Actually, he just wanted to get his mind off of his suspicion that he was gay.

"well, all we know is that he's a criminal, from the planet Cryox, besides, unless we get the information that he has left, we get to stay here, at this paradise, so drag the mission. Who cares?" Syd said, nonchalantly from the spa chair. She had dragged him alongside her to get a couple of manicures, and pedicures, and he seemed to enjoy them.

"well, none of us are all that workaholic to chase after this guy, about whom we know nothing, but I'm surprised that Sky is so relaxed, and taking it casually." Bridge awed.

"I think I know why." She said, and went into her classic thinking pose, but Bridge didn't press on.

"you know Bridge, getting a mani-pedi will not make you less of a man," she said, looking at him blowing on to his nails to let the clear coat dry, "that will." She chuckled.

"shut up, you're the one who got me here in the first place." He said, and they laughed.

X-X-X

There was a little dance party at the pool that night. Why? Because why not, rich 5-star hotel, rich guests, rich parties. There was no English karaoke one night, and then exotica evening the other one, which hadn't really interested Sky and Z, so the had spent the evening in their room, and they didn't know what had been the third day's eve's theme.

The fourth day was a cocktail-slash-dance party, and the idea seemed nice enough for them to try. Jack and Christie had literally been present at every one of these events, dressing up gaudily, and enjoying. Sydney was bound to be present at all of these, being the official singer at the poolside bar, therefore they provided to be the ones who were seeing everything.

(Notice one thing here, the pool, bar, karaoke billiards table, air hockey table, arcade centre, and the lobby were all around the same place, ie, the place was quite large, and the centre of all activities.)

Sky and Z were both present at the party that night, and they looked atunning together. This was Z's choice, when they had gone shopping, on a suggestion from Syd, the two of them had also bought a pair of formal clothes as well. He had a simple tuxedo, and she was wearing a short dress that ended just above her knees and somehow, after she got ready, Sky had a craving to slide his hands under it. _Okay,_ he thought, _I guess I do feel a lot of 'like' for her_, he chuckled, thinking about his own uses of words. He could think of anything uncensored inside his mind, but for some reason, he never actually allowed such thoughts to seep into his mind. He did think of these things at times, but then also, it was like he was watching a movie on TV, with a lot of words censored.

"you stare anymore I'll gauge your eyes out." she told him sassily.

"why so cruel? We have already slept together." He chuckled.

"if that's how you think, then maybe you should get out."

"chill out, it was just clever wordplay."

Z's mind began wandering, 'wait till you see what's underneath the towel' Syd had said. She definitely had a point. Sky was hot, as in smoking, burning, barbecuing hot, and getting to see what was beneath the towel… that was quite a sight. Z felt a sort of pulsing feeling, and impulsively pressed her legs together. If Sky had noticed it, he didn't comment.

Actually, he hadn't noticed; he was too preoccupied with all the thoughts in his mind, all the worries regarding Z's extreme reaction on his little joke. He was now feeling guilty of staring at her, he shouldn't have done that, it made her feel uncomfortable, which was the last thing he wanted her to feel.

X-X-X

That evening, there was a lot of music around, from sassy, to sweet to salty to sexy. And Sky chuckled to himself as he thought this was exactly how he'd describe Z, the girl he had a crush on.

There was a song playing, which had been his favorite song since it had come out; he had been twelve then. It was Kygo and Imagine Dragons' Born to be Yours.

Just as the line, _'I never knew anybody till I knew you_' was playing, he made his way to Z,

"hi…" he said, a little nervous.

"hey Sky, what's up?" she asked casually, the line changed to '_I Kn__ow when it rains oh it pours_,'

'_I knew I was born to be yours'_ and in that line, Sky leant forward, and kissed Z, gently, on her lips. Her lips tasted sweet, and he felt an electric impulse through him, he wanted to do this for a while, and for him, it was over wayyyy… too soon. He pulled apart, and turned cherry red.

"Z, I uh, I'm sorry, it was sort of impulsive, please forgive me, but I—I really kinda like you." he said, realizing she hadn't kissed him back.

"no, uh, Sky, uh, I uh…" she was a little too shaken. She had never actually thought about Sky that way, and didn't think he had thought about her this way, but now that she had tasted him, kissed his lips, she felt herself craving for more, feeling that the kiss should've gone longer.

She wanted more, and well, Sky was right there, in front of her, so, in reply, she kissed him back on his lips, for just a short few seconds, breaking apart, saying, "yeah, Sky, I guess I kinda like you too."

They looked into each other's eyes, and in they chuckled, "Z, I never tho—" he couldn't complete the sentence, as the next moment, his lips were pressed Z's.

It felt like it was the most beautiful moment in the universe.

A/N: Sky sounds a little perverse in this chapter… sorry about that.


	10. Screw Up

A/N: This is a very long chapter…

CHAPTER 10: SCREW UP

Sydney was irritated.

Her throat was sore after singing for hours for three days at night, and she did NOT like it. Yes, she was a singer, and she used to do gigs, but not like this. This was insulting. She felt like a stripper.

She was tired of seeing Jack do the first show of the night, and then put some dumb pianist to the task, and then go off with her sister Christina.

So today, she got off stage earlier, and went off to her room. She decided to change. She was just wearing a bra and a pair of white shorts, when she heard suspicious voices outside. She pressed her ear against the door, and she heard a man and a woman talking.

The woman was talking about getting rid of something,

"it's useless. I'm telling you, get rid of it."

"I don't think that's a good idea." The man seemed to say.

"come on, we all know we need to get rid of her. She's holding you back."

"fine, do what you want. I don't care." he was annoyed, and then all voices stopped.

_What happened? Why'd it all go out?_ Syd thought to herself, suddenly, there was knocking on the door.

_What was that? _

The knock got harder. She was getting insecure and scared now. wait a second, _Who could it be? _

Was it the woman who was talking about eliminating someone? Damn, was that someone her?

Wait was she some sort of associate of Venezuhu? Wait there was no Venezuhu, Syd scoffed, she was the one who had suggested Cruger the idea of making this into a fake mission, based off of Sky's suggestion to Cruger to make Z get over her break-up. But this was Cruger they were talking about. For all they knew, he could've gotten something out of their 'vacation' as well. Maybe Venezuhu was a real criminal. Never très mauvaise to be careful. She looked for stuff she could defend herself with. It didn't enter her idiotic mind that she was an SPD ranger and could morph. And she found a golf club from a golf bag buried in the end of the room, probably one of the décor things or something left by the previous guests of the room. Which was plain weird.

"come in now bitch." Syd said to herself.

The knocking got louder, and well, almost a banging, so Syd just opened the door a teeny tiny bit, and the person banged the door so hard that it flew open and the person, not expecting the door to open, was thrown into the room.

Syd's plan worked, it was all about inertia, Newton's first law of motion.

The woman fell in, and she just had time to look up, and shout "Sydney?" confused, before Syd knocked her out with a golf club, that hit her right under her chin.

It was only when she was out cold and Syd turned her over that she realized the woman on the floor was none other than her sister, Christina.

Fuck.

She had seen her.

Damn it, her cover was blown, and her sister lay there on the floor, and she had seen her doin' it. Damn it big time.

She must've come to visit Jack, and confused the room with Syd's, knocking on it and well, screwed.

What the fucking hell was she supposed to do now? what'd she say to mom? And dad? He'd go mad! Oh, mad dad, that was a great idea for a song. Not the time! Syd rethought the whole thing. What was she gonna do now?

She had screwed up big time. bigger problem was what'd she do when she woke up. She can't tell her everything can she?

Z! She'd know what to do.

Syd called Z up, who answered after a few rings.

"hey, Sydney," Z sounded uncomfortable.

"Z, can you come to meet me in my room?" Syd asked.

"You know, I always wondered how that question would've sounded form a woman." Z joked.

"Z I'm serious. I have a problem."

"a _girl_ problem?" Z asked.

"NO nothing like that, it's a sorta policey thingie." Syd said nervously.

"oh, okay, can Sky come along as well? I don't like leaving him alone." Z said.

"yeah, sure." It was a low 'sure'. But anyway, in less than ten minutes, Sky and Z were there outside Syd's room.

She opened the door a tiny bit, and came out, locking it behind her.

"what is it?" Sky asked in a hushed whisper.

"I did a bad bad thing." Syd said.

"Really?" Sky was confused, and a little bit annoyed to be pulled away from the little moment he had shared with Z. She had just told him that she kinda liked him, and now, they were standing here, addressing some screw up courtesy de his Ex.

"well?" Z asked, questioningly.

"come in." she said, opening the door. She went inside, and then opened it just a crack more to let the other two in, and dammit, Sky had some difficulty managing that. they just stood waiting for Syd to tell them what was up, but she didn't, so finally, Sky asked.

"did you call us here to stare at your room?"

"no. Why'd I do that?" Syd said defensively. "Listen, actually, I've screwed up the mission." He said, knowing that Z would still think it's a mission, and it might actually be one, knowing Cruger.

"you did what?" Z was shocked and Sky remained indifferent.

"let me show it to you." Syd said, still maintaining her calm, she went to the bathroom, and brought out the unconscious body of her sister, dragging her by the arms, making her wipe the floor clean.

"Damn." Sky whistled.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God" Z said, in slow, expansive sentences.

"how'd you manage this Sydney?" Sky asked in a mockingly high voice.

"do you see the gravity of this situation?" Syd asked Sky.

He looked down, embarrassed, "you're right, sorry." he meekly said.

"should we dispose off the body?" Z asked.

"SHE'S NOT DEAD!" Syd howled.

"could you say that a little louder? The people on the twelfth floor didn't quite hear you." Sky said, sarcastic.

"sorry." Syd apologized; then she slowly explained all that had happened.

"but she's right, the girl, your sister if I'm not wrong," Z added, looking at Syd, "is still alive, not dead, which is both good and bad," Sky gave her a crazy look, "it' good because she didn't kill her sister, and bad because it's harder to get rid of living bodies than dead ones." Z chuckled, "just kidding."

"THIS is NOT a JOKE you two!" Syd shouted.

"well, we need to get her back to her room, and make her think she was hallucinating." Sky said.

"we need her room number for that." Syd was agitated.

"and do you know who might have it?" Z asked.

"of course, Jack might, he's not spent a night in his own room since I 'barged in' onto them." Syd casually said.

"you WHAT?" Sky burst out laughing, Syd just began telling him the incident, when Z brought them back into the present saying, "unconscious woman here!"

"right, let's get to it. We need to ask Jack."

"but we just can't ask him like that. if we do that, he might get suspicious."

"why can't we tell him the whole thing?"

"well, he'd know what a wimp Syd is."

"I am NOT a wimp."

"sure honey. But I think she's right, we just can't tell Jack like that." Z said, "I think I can get it out of him, meanwhile, you guys need to look after Christina."

"can Sky do it?" Syd asked, looking at him, he was the by-the-rules kind of guy, and this didn't seem like his forte.

"bending rules? Not my first time." he chuckled, "trust me, I can manage it." And winked.

Sky and Syd waited with the cold body, while Z sweet-talked her brother into giving her his girlfriend's number.

"hey Jack, how's my sort of big brother?" she asked, sitting beside him in the bar.

"he's quite good, and about to get laid!" he said, ordering a martini.

"don't need the details, but who in this universe showed an interest in YOU?" she appeared very shocked.

"well, her name is Christina, and she happens to be Syd's sister, can you believe that? I mean I could never score with Syd, but her older sister totally digs me!" Jack wasn't paranoid about that.

"oh?" Z smiled, and then gave a fake laugh, at which she wasn't really good at.

"tell me about her, how old is she? Is she here with someone? What does she look like? What's her room number?" she threw all the questions at him.

"well, she might be around thirty, an older woman for me." He smirked, "and she's here with a couple of friends whom I haven't met yet, I just see her in the evenings, and spend the nights, she looks pretty much exactly like Syd, only a little older. And she's in room number 507, though I don't see why you're interested in it." He answered all the questions without suspecting a thing.

"if we were in regular SPD I'd have asked for her address, but since we're in a hotel, the room number substitutes," now she had to get out, "hey Jack, I think I should get going." She said, getting up, and leaving.

"Kay then, Well, thanks for the company, and if you see Christina, tell her that I was looking for her." he bid his 'sort of' sister goodbye.

xxx

Z hurriedly made her way back to Syd's room where Sky and Syd were waiting for her, it was strange, she realized just in the elevator, that Jack had had a thing for Syd, who had never given him any weightage. Now he was substituting Christina for Syd. This was something she'd talk to Syd about, Z made up her mind. She was also curious about what Sky and Syd would've talked about in the time, another thing to ask.

After telling Sky and Syd the info, they decided to take the unconscious girl to her room, and leave her there, denying anything and everything that had happened.

"how're we going to get her from the third floor to the fifth one?" Z asked.

"I might have an idea." Sky said, getting out. A few moments later, he was back with a long housekeeping cart, "we don't have much time before the staff realizes it missing, and then we also have the CCTVs to disable."

"I can deal with the CCTVs," Syd said,

"than Sky and I can manage the body. You do your thing first."

Taking a laptop, Syd hacked into the system, and "I knocked out the V of their AV." She proclaimed, surprising Sky and Z, who hadn't pinned Syd down as a techie, "what? Bridge gives me computer lessons in free time." She said, looking at their surprised looks.

"now go before the management figures it out." Syd pushed the other two, out of the room, telling them to go to their room after they were done. After they left, she plopped down on the bed, tired, thankful to God that she had friends.

Sky and Z silently loaded the lady into the cart, and then pushed the cart into the elevator, going up to her room. Dammit they didn't think how to get into the room. The master key was with the staff, not the cart.

"what now?" Z asked, Sky's face lit up with mischief. He quickly ran down to the bar, got four bottles of vodka, and get them up,

"Let's leave her a couple 'clues', and let her figure out the story herself" he said, emptying the bottles into the sink in the cart, leaving a half of the contents of the last one.

"very sketchy." Z smirked, this was a side of Sky Tate she had never seen, it was wild and funny, and it made her want him.

they set up the scene, arranging the bottles around her, and put the girl between them, sprawled on the floor, and left the housekeeping cart a few rooms away, on the same floor.

cover up successful, Sky and Z headed back to their own room.

xxx

A/N: in case it wasn't clear, Syd knew that there was no mission as such, but didn't trust Cruger to send them off without a mission, so she was playing her part undercover, and was actually scared when her cover was almost blown.


	11. Something?

A/N: How many think Sky and Z're gonna 'do it' in this chapter? And yes, another long chapter. Man I am on FIRE!

N I guess this got a little messy sorry fr that.

CHAPTER 11: SOMETHING?

Sky and Z made their way back to their own room after dealing with Christina Drew. Sky held the door open for her, and she went in, he came in behind her, and locked the door, not wanting to be disturbed. Hearing the click of the door, she turned to face him, he smiled at her, and then, she couldn't contain each other for a minute longer. The next second Z threw herself at Sky, and he pulled her into a shattering kiss. They had resumed the kiss that had been interrupted by Syd's 'emergency'. He hadn't thought Z would actually respond to his feelings as she had, he had thought she'd just push him away, but somehow, she hadn't, and here they were in a hotel room kissing. Sky kinda had an idea what she'd be expecting that night. But he wasn't sure he was ready.

The kiss got quite intense, with Z grappling for Sky's hair, and him clawing at her shirt. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, and their tongues danced together their wild dance of lust. Or maybe it was love?

They moved their make out session back into the bedroom part of their room, but instead, they settled onto the couch, not having the strength to go to the bed, and continued kissing, with her seated on his lap. Sky didn't realize his shirt coming off, but did take off Z's. She ran her hands all over his ripped body, feeling him. He was just so damn… hard. He moved his lips down her neck, sucking on it as he went, reaching her shoulder, and bit the place where her neck met her shoulder, and she moaned out loud, "Sky!"

He chuckled at her reaction, and then went back to kissing her, she worked her hands to remove his pants, but it was a little hard to do when she was sitting on them. So, he placed her on the couch in a way that she was lying down on it, her head raised a little on the armrest of the couch, and got on top of her, stripping off her pants, followed by his own. "wait why again are we on the couch?" he suddenly asked,

"normally, I'd have a reply ready, but that's a very good question." She replied, making an, 'I-hate-to-admit-it' face.

He snickered seeing her expression, "bedroom?"

"yep."

They moved to the bed, only in their underclothes, she was wearing a black underwear, and contrastingly, a red bra, while he had blue boxers on.

She lay on the bed, seductively, waiting for him to rip off the remaining clothes, and take her.

But

He just stood there, not doing anything, he looked confused, and finally gave out a sigh, "I can't do this." He replied.

"wait what?" she asked, okay, now he had confused her. That was Bridge's job.

"I said I can't do this." He repeated.

"yeah, I heard, but why? Is it the bed?" she asked, with mock concern, at which he gave out a small chuckle.

"no, it's not the bed Z." he replied, "it's just, don't you think we're moving too fast?" he asked. She stopped to consider it, and well, he was right, they had just had their first kiss an hour or so ago.

"I didn't realize that, I mean, you're right, we have just kissed once." She sat up straight.

"yeah, but it feels like we've been dating since like, forever, right?"

"you took the words out of my mouth. It _does_ feel like we've been together forever." Emphasis on the 'does'.

"that sounds bad, are you breaking up with me?" he asked, concerned.

"no, Sky, why'd I break up with you, we haven't even gone out properly." She laughed, he joined in.

"sorry, it's just, I'm used to break-ups." He replied.

"you're USED to break-ups, what's that supposed to mean?"

"well, it's supposed to mean that girls usually leave me after dating for like a month or so. They just, I feel they're there with me just for my body, yeah, I'm saying this as a guy. I've never been in a serious relationship as such. It's like when they get bored of my body, they dump me. I haven't broken up with a girl in my life." He said, sounding a little sad.

"Syd?" she asked.

"we parted friends, realizing that we weren't going anywhere in our relationship. It was a different thing."

"The longest relationship I've ever had was a year and a half with this girl, Hannah, which ended on a very, horrible note." He said, then after a pause quoted, "and all the greatest loves end in violence."  
"Remind Me to Forget?" she asked, recognizing the song.

"how do you know all my favorite songs?" he asked, a melancholy smile making it's way up his lips.

"I just do." She replied, smiling, in fact, they were all her favorites too.

She thought how devastated she had been after her break-up, and here was this guy, who had had, like a hundred break-ups, and still wasn't giving up.

"how ARE you still single?" she asked, awed.

"I'm a fucked up guy." He replied, with a pity smile.

"well, then I'm a fucked up girl." She replied.

"you think two fuck-ups can make it?" the question was a serious one, not a joke.

"yeah, I think we can." She replied, this was her commitment to the relationship.

"well, then, I was born to be yours." He replied, quoting a song again.

They chuckled, and then, out of nowhere, he asked, "the mood got really serious, right?"

"yeah." She replied.

"well, I have just the thing for that." he said, getting up, and opening the mini-fridge and taking out two beer bottles.

"you know that's like the most expensive beer in the world?" she asked, taken aback.

"well, SPD's paying." He replied, chuckling.

"bring it on." She said, and he handed her the beer, saying, "Biere de la Frigo"

"where did you learn French?" she asked, chuckling.

"I yeah with Sydney Drew, remember that." he said, sitting on the floor, still in his boxers.

"you wanna have a sleepover?" he asked.

"you bet." She replied, "but not on the floor."

"right." He said, getting up, and standing, towering over her.

"so, what now? is this a high school kind of thing, or older?" she asked.

"let's see where it goes." He said, then took out his phone, and played a song on it, it was a light one, great for dancing, "that's like ten years old." She said, recognizing it.

"more." He replied.

Then, beer in his hand, he began moving, dancing, grooving, (if that's the right word.)

She began moving her head to the rhythm, and then, joining the chorus, "dance, jump on it,"

He too, sang as he danced, "if you sexy then flaunt it,"

"you freaky then own it."

Then together, the two, "don't brag about it cone show me." Then repeating the lines.

Sky's dance was sort of arousing, but it was ridiculous in it's own way. When the lines, "I said uptown funk you up," came, he did that weird Egyptian thing, in dance, which, to Z looked like a duck pose. Duck the bird, not the verb.

"it's Saturday night I mean in the bar! Don't believe me just watch!" the two cried out together.

She took a huge gulp of her beer, and he imitated.

"your turn." He said, handing her his phone, to pick out a song.

"it'll be better than yours" she said.

"yeah, good luck with that." he said, sarcastically, then bumped his fists together, if anyone knows what that means. She did, and returned the action.

She put on her song, and well, it was one of a kind, and Sky had NOT expected Z to choose that one.

She began with the claps, followed by top class break dancing, quite like the one in the song's music video, while he sang along, "somebody save your souls cuz you've been sinning in the city, I know, too many troubles all these lover got me losing control," and the song went on.

When the after chorus lines came along, she slowed down, joining him in the singing, "every night, when the stars come out, am I the only living soul around. Need to believe you could hold me down, cuz I'm in need of something good right now."

When finally the song ended, he clapped, "you CAN get a handclap." He remarked, referring to the song.

"told you I was better." She said, proudly.

They clinked their bottles together, did a couple more dances, and then, finally, collapsed on the bed, tired.

"can I ask something?"  
"I think you just did." She replied, and they chuckled.

"what's with your bra?" he asked.

"what?" she sat up, still laughing, not believing what she had heard.

"yeah, you see, generally, I've seen girls wearing the same color bra, and underpants." He replied, not saying the word 'panty' he didn't like it somehow.

"oh, you mean this fiasco." She said, pointing to her red bra and black underpants.

"yep, that's the thing." He replied.

"I didn't know I was gonna be showing either of them to anyone today, so I didn't bother." She answered.

"funny how things turn up." He commented, and was right, Z thought, she didn't know this morning, when she had woken up, that she would end the day in her underwear, beside Sky Tate, or for that matter, do the cover up for a crime.

She asked, suddenly, "earlier you said this wasn't your first cover up. Why'd you say that? what else have you done?" she asked.

"back in high school, I was 16 at the time, a sophomore, I had a friend Asher Dylan, he was my second in command in the football team, and well, he was a major screw up."

"you were captain of the football team?"

"don't I look like I was?" he asked, and he had a point, why not with his Bryce Walker looks and physique.

"carry on."

"yeah, so he'd screw up something or the other, every damned day, and I was the one who had to fix it. It literally happened like episodes from 'the amazing world of Gumball.'" He said, thinking back.

"tell me an incident." She said, playfully.

"well, here's one, he 'accidently' pressed the fire alarm on the school, and I, instead of well, rushing out in the emergency evacuation protocol, set a small, but real fire in an empty classroom, and them pretended to put it out with an extinguisher, succeeded, and them covered myself up with foam, to look like I really had to struggle." He replied, laughing, and she joined in chorus with him.

"wait, why'd he hit the fire alarm?" she asked.

"well, he was trying to get this girl to go out with him, and she wasn't interested, and well, one thing led to another, he tried pretty much everything, from flirting to desperate begging, but anyway, she didn't listen, so what happened that day was that he was leaning on the fire alarm, trying to be cool, on in full swag, and his sleeve got caught in the alarm, and well, as he tried to get it out, he pulled it. That was it." Sky chuckled, thinking of that guy.

"so you set an actual fire to the school?" she couldn't believe it.

"and this was the time when he had gotten into trouble accidently, when he really intended to get into trouble, I couldn't do ANYTHING to help. This one time, he connected the gym's showerheads to the art class's sinks. Every damn guy who went to shower after practice came out looking like he had been used as a color palette." He laughed, and then added, midst the laughs, "including myself."

"what?" she was also going crazy with laughs, hearing about this crazy friend Sky had had.

"yep, I had my gorgeous blond hair stained blue, yellow, red, pink, green, orange, violet, and God knows what other colors for at least a week or so."

"wow, what color did his own hair get?" she asked, expecting the captain's second in command to also have showered and gotten a taste of his own medicine.

"well, he got detention for yelling at the coach, and didn't go to practice that day. Smart guy."

They laughed, drank, and talked for what seemed like hours, and in the end, fell asleep next to each other on the bed, the beers still in their hands.

A/N: I seriously didn't know what title I should give this chapter. And that fire alarm incident, NOT FICTION. A friend of mine actually landed up doing that, getting the handle of the alarm caught in the sleeve. It was a looooonnnnnggg day… of course, no one was as nice as Sky to set a real fire, but yeah, we managed it all right.


	12. Not Alone

A/N: no offence to the Japanese tourists, just a little something on what I observed on a trip. I wonder though, why DO they wear matching outfits? And I realized that I had sidelined kid Sam and Kat yet again! So here's to them… I guess…

CHAPTER 12: NOT ALONE

The next morning, Z woke up to the heavy breath of Sky Tate on her neck. She looked at him, and smiled. Their room was a complete mess. The two themselves were half naked, and hungover, but it was cute in it's own crazy sort of way.

Nope, Sky Tate was definitely not like any other guys she had met. He wasn't interested in her just for sex; he actually liked her. She had a lot of memories of bad boyfriends, and apparently Sky had the same for his girlfriends. They had both been broken, and picked up the pieces.

She had never realized that rulebook monitor Sky Tate might have such a wild and whacky side to himself; he was so laid-back. He needed vacations more.

She kissed his cheek, and woke him up. He looked at her, and chuckled.

"hey!" he smiled.

"so, last night was fun"

"doesn't mean it has to stop" he replied, tickling her in the armpits, (her sweet spot) tickling her into oblivion; she was laughing like anything, and after a point even squealing.

He stopped, hoping he wasn't causing any discomfort, and she seized the opportunity to switch roles, and engulf him in her tickles.

They laughed for what seemed like hours, but in reality was just half an hour. Meanwhile, Syd just happened to pass outside their room, and heard the laughs and screams and groans, and squeals, and she assumed it to be something entirely else. (Know what I'm talking about) she chuckled to herself, thinking that yes, her plan had worked, and that she was an excellent match-maker, cuz after all, it was her, who had suggested that Sky and Z be placed as husband and wife in the mission. Not to take all the credit, but she knew cupid was definitely gonna shoot an arrow.

She went to the breakfast hall, finding herself to be the first one to be there. Well, there were a bunch of weird Japanese tourists, all dressed in matching outfits, a lemon yellow Hawaiian T, with watermelon design, something quite similar to what Sky had bought, and had been wearing for the trip, and olive green shorts.

They were chatting away in their language, and Syd was wondering what she was doing here, so early. She should've come with Jack.

Just as she took some fruits onto her plate, she saw Bridge entering the hall. He looked a little down. He saw Syd, and came and joined her in the buffet.

"hey Danielle." He said, in a depressed tone.

"hey Mario, how's the research doing?" she asked.

"huh?" he didn't remember any research.

"your _Marine Biology_ research." She asked, reminding him of his cover.

"oh yeah, that. Yeah, it was good." He replied, then sighed, picked up a couple of sausages and went and sat down on one of the table.

She came with her weird choice of fruits, and sat beside him.

"what's that?" he asked, pointing at it with a fork.

"that's dragon fruit. It's usually found in south East Asia, I dunno what it's doing here, but it is, so I'm all in for enjoying."

"and I'm supposed to be the biology guy."

"dragon fruit isn't in biology"

"yeah it is. All fruit is." Bridge said, like it was so damn obvious.

"shut up."

"why?"

"you're upset, and you're taking it out on me by becoming a 'biology' Nazi. What happened Bridge? Why're you so down?" Syd asked,

"I'm not down" he replied, plopping a dragon fruit piece from Syd's plate and examining it, "and it's Mario."

"it's just a cover." Syd said, now getting annoyed.

"okay, there is something troubling me." Bridge finally gave in under Sydney's warden like cold stare.

"I knew it!"

"well, _Danielle_, see here's the thing, I—I—I think I'm not straight."

"sorry, what?" Syd asked, thinking she must've misheard.

"I think I'm gay." He said, a little more clearly.

"you '_think' _? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I, I'm not sure, I mean, I've never actually had a relationship with a girl, but I always brushed it off thinking I was too geeky to get a girl, but now," he stopped, a frown seizing his brow, "now, I, I'm starting to feel…" he paused, looking for an appropriate word, "strongly, towards a man." He looked intently at the dissected dragon fruit in his plate, like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. She knew he was avoiding eye contact.

"Mario." Syd softly spoke, placing her hand on his, calmly, "it's fine to feel that way. If this is your choice, then, I, and I know, all our other friends, are going to support you. Whatever you decide. I promise, all of us will. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He replied.

"I—you're right, Danielle, I guess, but I believe you guys, it's not you I worry about, it's well, it's my family. They're so strongly Jewish, and well, everyone knows so well, what our Jewish faith thinks about, well… homosexuality." It was a little hard for him to say.

"I've heard about that." she nodded, remembering.

"Leviticus 20:13 states that homosexuality is a sin, and the sinner must be punished with death", he cited, "they'll disown me!"

"oh, Bridge!" she didn't know what to say,

"Mario," he corrected her, then said, "I—I can't help it!" there were tears in his eyes,

"Mario, this is your choice, your feelings, and if they can't understand that, well, then fuck them! Who cares what they think."

"I do, they're my family."

"well, Mario, you can either sulk, and ruin your life, living as someone you're not, or you could actually live how you want to live, and well, not talk to your family for a while. I mean, they're your family; they'll come around someday. They will, I know it. They won't do anything like this. This is the 21st century. Almost everyone has accepted the LGBTQ+ community."

"you make sense.' He replied, and she chuckled, placing an arm around his shoulder in a friendly sort of way.

"hey, what are we here for?" she asked, "now finish your sausage." She said, like a mom.

"thanks Syd." He said, shoving the whole thing in his mouth at once, with her, bursting into peals of laughter, while hoping she'd find a way to help her friend in a way more than just words.

X-X-X

Meanwhile, Jack was looking for Christina. She had stood him up last night! How could she do that? Of course she could do that, he scoffed at his own thoughts.

He went and knocked on her door, she didn't answer. He knocked again, and again, and finally after what seemed like eternity, she opened up, looking haggard.

She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a cut sleeve top.

"what do you want?" she asked,

"You stood me up!" Jack directly cut to the chase, his Jamaican accent was quite awesome, but he felt it fading, and had to struggle to maintain it.

"oh," she seemed more tired than annoyed at hearing this.

"what happened?" Jack asked.

"come in." she said, opening the door, and gesturing him in.

He went in after her, and sat down on the bed.

"so?" he looked at her questioningly.

"well, I don't know how to explain exactly, cuz I myself am a little lost. See I remember knocking on your door, knocking for a LONG time, and then finally someone opened it, and then, well, I saw my sister, it seemed, but it can be that weird bar girl who keeps on rambling in French. And then I blacked out. The next thing I know, I am sitting in the hallway, with a bunch of alcohol bottles around me and have a terrible headache. And I know I wasn't drunk, because, honestly speaking, I don't drink as much. I won't know wine from whiskey." She said, then brought out the empty vodka bottles so cleverly placed by Sky,

"can you tell me what exactly are they?" she asked.

He examined the bottles, and recognized them immediately to be vodka, and that also, the Hawaii's signature one.

"you seriously don't drink?"

"well, I had wine with you, as I do on dates, and a few beers once in a while, but hard alcohol like that? Nope, never. My sister though likes hard alc. something one of her ex-boyfriends taught her."

"Hmmm…" Jack pondered, "interesting…"  
"what?"

"Nothing, nothing. Good thing is that you're fine now." he replied, brushing off his thoughts, making a mental note to interrogate Sydney about what happened exactly.

"well, yeah, I'm great now, and I'm ready for you." She said, seductively. positioning herself on the bed. Jack felt aroused, and _well_, he thought,_ Syd and her antics will have to wait. Right now, I'm about to get laid!_

Hey, at least one ranger got to see some morning action, am I right?

X-X-X

"you sure you can eat all that?" Kat asked as Sam piled on stuff from every part of the buffet onto his plate.

"yep" Sam replied, halfway through his task.

"your plate has run out of space."

"I know."

"what will you do then?"

"I'll take another one." He replied nonchalantly.

"won't you be wasting plates?"

"what other task does the hotel's kitchen staff has? Cook and wash"

"you're gonna eat that fruit?" Kat asked, pointing to a weird looking fruit that was definitely from some other planet.

"yep"

"have you eaten it before?"

"nope."

"and if you don't like it?'

"I'll transfer it to you mom!" he replied, now extremely irritated by all the questions.

"I'm not eating that."

"well, then throw it away, okay!" he said, filling his plate and ignoring anything else Kat was saying.

Kat was also getting fed up. Sam was behaving very rudely to her, and he wasn't used to doing this. It seemed as if he hated her. She didn't know why. But she didn't like the way he was acting. She wondered why he was doing so. He hadn't done this when he was in the academy. He was such a nicely behaved kid, and he and Kat used to spend time like mother and son there as well, but suddenly, he had changed. Maybe something was affecting him. But she couldn't ask him just like that, or he'd snap at her again. Maybe it was better if she didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, Sam was thinking that he shouldn't have spoken to Kat so rudely. He was feeling bad about it. But she just annoyed him so much. At the academy, she used to be so playful and fun loving, never even scolding him. But since the time they had landed in Hawaii, she was behaving all, Hitler-ly, you know, scolding him in everything, and prohibiting him from doing this and doing that. Why? And then he was retaliating with snarky replies, which made him feel bad from inside. Maybe he should apologize to her. Or maybe she should apologize to him. No wait, he was younger, he should. Then maybe she would too.

He planned, for the rest of the breakfast, a good way to apologise, but at the end, couldn't think of something Grande. In the end, he gave up, thinking he'd ask his older self, what to do.


	13. Is it Love

A/N: This one just has fights.

CHAPTER 13: IS IT LOVE?

Sky was sprawled on the beach, where he was waiting for his girlfriend. Yep! She was his girlfriend now! She said she'd join him in a while, and that she had something to do.

He was looking out at the ocean, and thinking to himself. Dude! Since when did I become a sucker for beaches? He was recounting all the memories he had of the Bridge, of his and Z's his parents, that cousin of his who made him detest the beach, and well, a bunch of others, i.e., annoying friends, cool friends, heated friends, and even a couple girlfriends, but apart from the one with Z, he hadn't had any interesting beach experience yet. They were all fun, but somehow the one with Z had been special. He thought about what she had said, 'it's all about the company Tate, all about the company', well, she was right, Z was special company. And today had also gone quite smoothly, except the beach part, they had been there for like half an hour, and then she had left. God knows why.

His thoughts were interrupted by Sydney, who happened to come there, and dammit she looked hot in a two piece bikini. Not as hot as Z though.

"hey babe." She said.

"don't call me that EVER AGAIN" he replied as a warning.

"chill Sky, it was just a greeting."

"shut up." He replied.

"and that's why you've been single since I left you." She replied.

"firstly, you didn't leave me, it was mutual, and secondly, I'm not single anymore." He snapped.

"yes, I heard so."

"really? What bird told you?" he asked, hoping to get a definite name to pound to dust. He wanted to reveal it to everyone with Z

"I heard."

"huh?" he was confused.

"you and Z? You two were having sex in the morning right? I just happened to walk past your room." She said, hoping she hadn't got it wrong. She sat down beside Sky on the beach towel.

"we weren't having sex!" he said, getting up with a start.

"don't get all defensive. I heard your sounds."

"WE DIDN'T!"

"Hey, deny all you want. I heard you two, laughing and all that"

"I was tickling her!" he said, thinking back to the morning, when he had tickled Z pink.

"nice cover-up." Syd chuckled.

"just get lost." He replied, realizing that Syd wouldn't believe it.

"I won't" and she stuck her tongue out at him, and then chuckled. He replied by bumping his fists together (it's a F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference, if you know what I mean).

"going all Ross?" Syd asked, getting the idea, he cheekily bumped his fists together again.

"shut up" this time Syd said it.

He chuckled. Then they lay there in the sand just like that. "hey Syd, have you ever been in love?" he asked out of the blue.

"well, it's hard to tell… depends, I guess." she relied shrugging, "why do you ask?"

"I just, think, I might be." He replied, uncertain of himself.

"you think you're in love with Z? so fast?"

"well, it's possible. I mean I don't know how to decide."

"since when you've had feelings for her?" she asked.

"there was something in me since I saw her for the first time, but it took me a really long while to figure it all out. In fact, I realized that I Really liked her after we came here. In fact, it was right here, on this beach. The way she splashed water at me, the way she chuckled at my reaction to the water, her smile, how she pushes her stray hair behind her ears, how she ties her hair in a ponytail when they annoy her, how her eyes sparkle when she's figured something out, and well, the way she looks at me. I can go on and on, rambling like Bridge, but I know you'll get fed up." He replied with a sigh.

"baby bro, you're definitely in love." Syd said, brushing Sky's hair off his forehead, like he was a little kid, he looked at her questioningly.

"just recount all that you've just said." she said, and he followed, and then suddenly spoke up, "oh my God! I am in love with her!" and then his cheeks turned redder than cherry tomatoes.

"is that a blush I see?" Syd asked, and he just giggled, "well, then lover boy, I should leave you to your thoughts," she said, getting up, and going away. He just lay there in the sand, thinking, that this was for the first time he had fallen in love. Fallen head over heels in love. He put a pillow on his face, and screamed into it; he couldn't be happier. The beach was officially his favorite place now!

X-X-X

Z had been in the shower. The very 'important' thing she had to do was not so significant as such, not to anyone else, but to her, it was most important. She had spent the last ninety minutes or so going through her camera, editing the pictures she had taken on this trip, of hers and Sky's, and of their other friends.

She hadn't realized that she had taken SO MANY pics of Sky, even before he had asked her out. Maybe it was a co-incidence, or maybe it was fate. She had edited quite a lot of them into a collage, and was not satisfied with her first collage of her and Sky, officially a couple.

She had a complaint, though, which was that NOBODY understood the value of photos in their life. Everyone liked to see old pictures, and get lost in nostalgia, but nobody thought of taking these pictures. She herself didn't have such a huge collection of baby pictures, in fact, she didn't have any, and so she understood. She always wanted to capture moments, feelings and everything that happened around there, especially happy moments, on camera. She especially loved candids. She also had the very bad habit of collecting little, little things for memories, and apparently none of her friends understood that; but hey, she had a passion, and she didn't let anyone interfere with it, so they gad to go along it. Their luck.

Z zipped on a jacket over her bra, not feeling like having the trouble of putting on a top and pulled on a pair of shorts, she tied her hair back in a ponytail, and put on a blue hair-band, and made her way back to the beach. She didn't want to leave Sky alone there for too long.

The elevator door opened to the smiling face of Justin… and Z realized that he had never told her his last name.

"hi!" he said, looking more cheerful than the last time she had seen him.

"hey Justin!" she replied, and entered the elevator, going to press the button for the lobby, but he beat her to it.

"I was going down as well." He replied.

"okay…"

"so, where are you up to Iris?" he asked, and Z forgot for a moment that she was Iris.

"sorry?"

"I asked where you were going to." He replied.

"oh, I was headed to the beach, though, you're more than welcome to join me." She offered.

"where's Mark?" he asked,

"who?" rookie mistake!

"Mark? Your _husband_?" he said, emphasizing on the 'husband' part.

"oh, Mark? He's down at the beach, in fact I was just going to catch up with him."  
"I see, well, you two wouldn't want me to intrude, so I'll jut go and sit by the pool by myself." He said, making a cute puppy like face, and it looked good with Justin's handsome looks.

_'Aaww.'_ Z's heart melted, seeing the depressed man, "hey, join us, I'm sure mark won't mind."

Well, Mark did mind, he was looking for some alone time with Z, but he didn't say anything to the addition to their company. But Justin began irritating him with his constant flirting with Z, and Z apparently didn't mind it. He felt like he was going crazy. In reality, Z didn't even realize he was flirting with her.

X-X-X

When Sydney Drew opened the door to her hotel room, she was greeted by the not so pleasant face of Jack Landers. He had a strangely twisted expression.

"WHAT are you doing in my room?" she asked.

"we have connected rooms, and the lock to the connecting door is broken." He replied cheekily.

"well, why are you here?" she asked.

"what antics did you pull on Christina last night? She was devastated in the morning." He questioned back.

"so she ran to her boyfriend crying for help?" Syd chuckled, "exactly like Christina."

"well, you're not so strong by yourself." He replied.

"EXCUSE ME?" she asked, he had hit a soft spot, and "I absolutely DO NOT run to my boyfriend if even the tiniest thing goes wrong I'm quite capable of handling idiots like you." She said, then added, bitterly, "by myself!"

"hey, just tell me what you did to her, she was sick in the morning."

"she got drunk, and hit her head on the wall. I dragged her back to her room" Syd lied, she didn't want to say anything more, not knowing how he'd react. For some reason, Syd had always felt a little scared of Jack. She realized that it was only Jack she was scared of, not Sky or Bridge, just Jack, and Cruger of course. _Why_? She thought to herself.

"I know you're lying." He said, growled rather.

"What if I am?" she replied sassily.

"Well, I need the truth."

"WELL, I'm not your bitch, so I'm not telling you! So go fuck yourself!" Syd said, and walked out of her own room, leaving a red and fuming Jack Landers behind.

"You fuck yourself!" he shouted behind her.

She didn't reply, in fact, she didn't even hear him.

She made her way down to the bar, and ordered a margarita. "extra salt" she said.

"so you can speak English huh?" a voice said from behind, that sent a chill down Syd's spine.

She intentionally didn't turn around, but Christina Ladris came and sat down beside her.

"hello Sydney." She said, in a strange seductive tone, that she generally used with boys.

"bon après-midi madame, comment allez vous?"

"drop the act Sydney." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"s'il vous plait, madame, je ne comprends pas." Syd said, making a confused face.

"you know I realize that it's you and not some French chick?" she said.

Finally Sydney gave up, "yes, Christina, it IS me. Now can you keep it on the QT? I'm on a mission," he said, barely whispering.

"oh, I see, and you thought I'd blow your cover." She understood, "Syd, you could've talked to me, told me, I wouldn't have blown your cover."

"well, after what you did to me in college, do you really think I can trust you?" Syd asked.

"girl, that guy was no good for you. What I did was good for you." She said.

"like I had said at the time, Christina, you never understood me, and you never will"

A/N: I was out of ideas for this one. So it's basically a mess. I might update this one sometime, when I get better ideas.


	14. Mostly Filler

A/N: this is a short chapter cuz it's basically filler. I'm setting up for the next big screw up in the next chapter.

CHAPTER 14: MOSTLY FILLER

It was just one o'clock when Bridge Carson received a call from Kat Manx.

"hi Kat." He replied, "what brings me to your mind today?"

"actually, yeah Bridge, I need your help. I was gonna go for a date type thing… tonight, and I need you to watch over Sam." She said.

"isn't he like thirteen? He can look after himself."

"he's twelve, and no he cant' look after himself."

"but don't you leave him alone in the arcade all day?"

"well, day is a different thing, night is different. I can leave him at the arcade in day-time, but it's closed at night, and I can't leave him in the bar, right," Kat said, a little humorously.

"alright, I'll watch Sam. It won't be hard, and it's not like this marine biology specialist has something to do." Bridge replied.

"Great! Thanks." She replied, "see you at five."

"okay," he put the phone down.

X-X-X

Sky was annoyed, irritated, aggravated, and God knows what else. Justin had literally carried Z back to their hotel room from the beach. Why had he carried her? because the sand sticking in her feet was troubling her. Sky was sick of seeing his face, that fucking flirt.

But wait, he was her boyfriend; he had an advantage over him, right? She liked him, he loved her, so maybe she wasn't flirting back. Maybe she didn't even know he was hitting on her.

Z thought Sky was gonna pull some crazy antics of his, when he tenderly asked her out on a date. She couldn't help but say yes to that cute little face of his.

Awesome!

X-X-X

At four fifty nine sharp, Bridge Carson was at the room number Kat had told him, the second it turned five, he knocked, a light rhythmic tap. Thud-thu-thudd-thu-thud.

It was a couple minutes before Kat opened, she was in her bathing suit, her curly hair all drenched, "you're early, I'm not ready yet." She said,

"I'm on time, you're late." He replied cockily.

She checked her watch, "oh, yeah, you're right. Come in." she said, holding the door open.

The room was slightly larger than Bridge's single room; in fact, there was a living room sort of arrangement as well, where, on the couch laid sprawled Sam, with headphones on, and reading a comic.

"Is that shattered grid?" Bridge asked coming up to Sam, "the third issue. They're just holding Tommy's funeral." He said.

"Cool, I'm babysitting you for tonight."

"I'm NOT a baby." He said,

"It's just a word. The way kidnapping is. Even adults are kidnapped." Bridge explained.

"You're better." Sam announced his verdict.

"Thank you." Bridge said, accepting the strange compliment, Kat had gone into the shower again, probably to get dressed and ready for her date.

"so, what do you want to do?" Bridge asked, thinking of possible conversation starters.

"read. Listen to my music. Nothing else." Sam said, nonchalantly, not giving any weightage to Bridge. He shrugged, realizing Sam wasn't the least bit interested.

Kat gad gotten really dressed up in a red short dress, and looked hot!

He was thinking about something, but his reverie was broken by Sam, who spoke up suddenly, "hey Bridge," Kat had gone now, "tell me, do you like Kat?"

"huh?" he was still dazed.

"you heard me right. Do you like her? I mean, see, your whole squad is a sucker for love. Right?"

Bridge still looked confused.

"Sky and Z, Jack and Syd? There's definitely chemistry with these guys. I wanna ask, whose on your list bro?" Sam asked.

"chemistry?" he asked.

"do I have to explain everything word by word?"  
"it'll be better if you do."

Sam groaned, "WTF? Okay, I'll tell you." He said, "see, Sky likes Z, Z likes Sky, I don't know whether they've taken it further or not. Jack has a crush on Syd, and Syd gets frustrated when she sees Jack with her sister, which is just a form of jealousy, right? So… I can see that sometime in the future, they're gonna go out as well!" He explained.

"don't you think that little brain of yours works a little too much?" Bridge asked, awed.

"I'm twelve. Not stupid. So whose your crush slash romantic interest?" He asked.

"not telling YOU. I'm not telling anyone my crushes."

"fine. Sorry I asked." Sam replied, annoyed.

They sat in silence for a while, the kid and the babysitter, not knowing what to talk about.

"hey Sam, you like mechanics right?" he asked, suddenly.

"mechanics?"

"you know, mechanical physics, how to build stuff?" Bridge asked.

"yeah man, I love that!" Sam's eyes suddenly sparkled. Now this was the Sam they had met from the streets, not the douche teenager.

"cool, you know, for SPD, Kat and I are trying to build a couple of mega thrusters."

"mega thrusters?" he was definitely interested now.

"yeah, they're like these rings that are attached to the shoe soles, and when fiored, they release you into the air, like a thrust, like you know, in that video game… what's the name?"

"lemme guess, temple run saga?"

"Yep! That's the one, so you know the thruster power up in the game? It's something like that!"

"AWESOME! Tell me more about it"

"well, okay, do you have a pen and a paper?"

"never go anywhere without it!" Sam replied, going over to a small satchel and getting a ballpoint pen and a drawing book.

Bridge flipped through the drawings, and said, "you made these?"

"yeah, like them?" there were pictures of EVERYTHING. It was just awesome! There was Cruger, there was their whole squad, there was the omega ranger, and tucked away in a small corner, was one of Mora.

"Love them!" he replied.

Okay, this evening wasn't gonna be as much trouble as Bridge had anticipated it to be.

Coming Up Next: Two dates, and One Adventure in Babysitting!


	15. Innocent Huh?

A/N: I didn't realize how long this chapter got until i finished writing. It could've easily been two chapters.

CHAPTER 15: SO YOU'RE INNOCENT HUH?

Sky was getting ready for the date, which was a little weird, considering that Z was in the shower, also getting ready. Generally, whenever he had a date, he'd pick that girl up from wherever she was. He wouldn't be sharing a room with her. This whole thing about this was weird.

Anyway, she came out fully dressed, and she looked more gorgeous than she ever had, more pretty than any other girl he had ever met. She was wearing a long black dress; there was a white belt at the waist, and the arms were net sleeves. She hadn't put on any make-up, just a lipstick and a little eyeliner. And yet she looked perfectly gorgeous. Her hair was straight and brown, and looked amazing. He went to her, he hadn't put up his tux's coat yet, and he looked hot, with his blond hair covering his forehead, and asked, "can I kiss you?"

She didn't reply, she just bent in and kissed him, on the lips, "you don't have to ask sweetie, I am your girlfriend." She said, breaking the soft kiss.

He licked his lips, and smiled, "you look gorgeous," he said, and kissed her again.

They went together to the restaurant; it was walking distance from their hotel. Yeah, they could've gone to the hotel's dining room as well, it was a full-fledged restaurant as well, but still, Sky wanted to take her out someplace special.

This was a themed restaurant, and well, it had this awesome castle theme, from Beauty and the Beast. In fact when they arrived there, the music was playing, and it was the song, 'Beauty and The Beast'

They sat down on the table Sky had reserved, and ordered the starters. They just sat looking at each other, not knowing what to say. This place was just so formal, and neither had had the experience for things like this, nor their taste. Yet both were on best behavior.

"so, awesome restaurant right?" Sky asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"yeah really awesome" she replied.

The lines from the song, the one they most connected to perhaps, was now playing, 'barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly'

Sky was getting uncomfortable in the coat. It was a rented tux from the hotel, cuz Sky obviously didn't own one. And it was itching. He was sure it was the coat. It just felt so stifling.

'this wasn't how this date was supposed to go' he thought, panicking.

The soup arrived, and Z said, after gingerly tasting it, "this soup is awesome"

And Sky replied, tasting his, "yeah, really awesome"

They then ordered oysters, because the waiter suggested they were good. "they say you need a very mature palette to enjoy oysters," Sky said.

"awesome." Z said, then thought about what she had said, "Wait, that really isn't"

He nodded along.

Sky picked one up, and put it in his mouth, and then held it there for one second, then two seconds, and then three seconds, and then he couldn't do it any longer. He'd die, he was sure.

He ran to the washroom, and threw it, along with the soup and the other appetizer they had had. All into one giant toilet bowl.

"that's $50 down he drain" he reflected humorously, "literally"

a few minutes of throwing up later, Sky made his was out of the washroom to find Z waiting for him,

"are you okay?" she asked.

"yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it's just that… my body's a little upset I don't have a mature palette." He tried to joke.

She chuckled feebly, "why are we even here?"

"I wanted to impress you, but look how that's turned out"

"why did you want to impress me?"

"well… because, you didn't seem impressed?" he said intoning the statement into a question, not knowing where he was going with it.

"Sky, you don't have to impress me, I'm with you because I like you." She replied, placing a hand around his neck, "and I'm not kissing you until you put use some mouth freshener." He grinned.

"but you seemed so happy and interested in Justin, you even said I didn't have to carry you, and that Justin should do it." he whined.

"I only said that because I knew you yourself were having trouble with the sand in your feet. You'd be having a double nuisance carrying me sweetie. So I asked Justin so I don't trouble you." She said sweetly, and he realized what a fool he had been.

"what say we get out of here?" he asked.

"sounds great. I heard there is an awesome BBQ at the beach. We can go there."

"we can also see Hula dances. They start at about eight I guess. I mean what's Hawaii without hula? Right?"

"sounds great!" Z replied. Now their date was beginning for real.

X-X-X

That boy, the jaguar alien from Sentai 37 was already waiting for Kat when she entered the restaurant. She looked awesome, and apparently the alien thought so too. He got up to greet her, "hi Cyril" she greeted back,

"you look radiant mademoiselle"

"you look great in a tux"

These were adults who knew how to handle an adult date, unlike the twenty something Sky and Z; they were like newborns to these hundred and forty something year olds.

They sat down, and ordered the food. They talked about their home planets, turned out they were neighboring planets, instead of the same one. Kat's was Sentai 37, while his was Sentai 36, her initial assumption was wrong. But Grumm's forces had also destroyed his home world, and Kat felt very bad to not be able to tell him that she was from SPD who were fighting Grumm.

"so, where are you from?"

"I just told you" he replied.

"I meant which earth city."

"oh, that, New Tech"

"Me too!"

"but didn't you say you were from Sydney?"

"Sydney?" her thoughts ran back to the blond pink ranger, then she suddenly realized that sydney was a city in Australia, where she was supposed to be from.

"oh, right, I'm from Sydney"

"but then why did you say new tech?"

"I was trying to impress you." She said, making a lame cover up,

"you don't seem like that kind of a woman"

"well, I'm not I don't know why I said that" she said, regretting almost blowing her cover. It was just that she liked this feline so much, the truth couldn't stay in.

They two ordered their food, and then ate the appetizers in silence. Both of them had a common taste in fish. After a few minutes, he asked,

"so, your son, Brett? How old is he?"

"he's twelve. Will turn thirteen this year."

"really? When is his birthday?"

"it's…" she had absolutely no idea when Sam's birthday was; she'd better make something up quickly.

"it's thirty second February." She said, the first words in her mind.

"okay, now you're definitely lying. 32 Feb? Are you sure that even exists?"

"Damn" she said, realizing that her cover was finally broken.

"what? listen Olivia, you'll have to tell me if we can have a meaningful relationship." He said, and Kat realized he had a point. After all, he lived in New Tech, and there was a very good chance that this might not end just as a summer fling.  
"Alright, I guess I've blown it." she sighed. "listen Cyril, I'm not actually Olivia Wilson."

"what?"

"well, I'm actually Katharine Manx, I work at SPD and I'm here for an undercover mission. I'm not who you thought I was."

"well, you are from Sentai 37 right?" he confirmed.

"yeah, I am from Sentai 37. I'm sorry I lied to you. It's just my job."

"it's…fine?" he took some time to contemplate what she had said to him. she explained him everything, and then he said, "listen Olivia, Kat, whoever you are, I really like you, and I don't want you to leave. I want us to be something, and I won't mind putting up with all the lies. As long as you promise not to tell them again."

"that's so sweet Cyril. I really like you too, and I think we can be something also. But can you promise to call me Olivia until we return to NTC?"

"yeah, yeah, I mean sure. No problem" he said, nervously, and then they laughed.

"thank you for understanding." She said and they kissed. She liked the feeling of the kiss, even though she didn't still completely understand what they were about.

"hey, Olivia, does this mean you don't have a kid?"

"no, Brett is not my son. He's another cadet at SPD, who's been assigned the case" she said, and then, "you happy about that?"

"yeah, I am, I am happy about it. I really am. At least I won't have to worry about being caught by a kid." She chuckled. Cyril had a good sense of humor. He was cute. And there was definitely a future. They chatted friendlily throughout the date, and he invited her back to his hotel room.

X-X-X

"okay, let the experiment begin!" Sam said, as he switched on the stove.

They were doing some whacky sciency experiment, something about green crystals turning white and then red and then going up in the air in a pattern. It had been Bridge's idea, of course. He was always the one with these ideas.

"but should we like do it? what if Kat finds out about it, I mean she'll be mad because she's your mom, I mean not literally, she not actually your mom, I don't even know who your mom is, I mean if that's not a bad subject, but I think Kat won't like it if we did this, yeah she likes science, but wouldn't she object if we set the place on fire? Of course we won't I'm a legal adult now. It won't be like that time in the chemistry lab, but to be fair that was Isaac Newton's fault. I mean who brings a physics textbook in a chemistry, I got so busy tryna set the right page, in the physics textbook that I forgot I had set the compound on the burner. They had to get a new window frame, or maybe it was a window glass, what do you call it anyways? Wait it's not anyways, it anyways, that Syd always confuses me. It is always right? It isn't alway—"

"Bridge breathe!" Sam said, cutting him short, "you gotta learn not talking yourself out of things!"

"right, sorry."

"you know, there's a song that I think would be perfect for you. It's called Rambling Rose." Bridge seemed intrigued,

"it goes like this, Rambling Rose, Rambling Rose, why you ramble, no one knows, wild and wind blown, that's how you've grown, who can cling to a rambling rose." Sam sang, in a mock deep, deep, opera singer voice, that made Bridge double over in laughter.

"you know that actually does suit me!" he said amidst his laughs.

Sam continued, this time in a freakishly high pitched voice, "Ramble on, Ramble on, when your rambling days are gone, who will love you, with a love true, when your rambling days are gone…."

"wow! That gt serious quickly." Bridge said, the two looked at each other for one second of silence,

Two seconds,

Three seconds,

And then they both burst out laughing.

"let's do this thing now before Kat comes back from her date,"

"Alrighty!" Bridge replied, placing the hotel's flexi-glass verre with the green crystals, (God knows where he got those) and switched on the burner.

"Okay, this is boring" Sam said, not even after three minutes, "is anything gonna happen?"

"it's chemistry, it takes time" Bridge calmly replied, "unless of course, you're reacting galactic metals, they're the most reactive their reactions take place in mere seconds. Or of course sodium and potassium in earth met—"

"BRIDGE!" Sam shouted seeing the flexi-glass melting.

That had slipped from Bridge's attention. The hotel's flexi-glass was melting, with the crystals in, and it was spreading all over the stove.

Bridge let out a squeaky yelp, "what will we do now?" he asked, and Sam looked at him as if saying, 'don't ask me, you're the grown up'.

He tried to close the knob of the stove, but it was jammed because of all the melted flexi-glass on it. The green crystals meanwhile had turned white, then red very quickly due to direct contact with the fire.

The next step, theoretically was that they'd start releasing helium gas, and start rising in the air, to contain which we needed glass, so it doesn't fly out into the room like flying smolders. That's precisely what happened. In a few seconds, the whole room was filled up with burning pieces of crystals darting about at 70 miles an hour.

The natural response of Bridge and Sam was to duck under a shelf to protect themselves,

"what now?" Sam asked, panicking.

"Kat is gonna kill me!"

"if we live through this, you're not making it past me."

"Hey Sa—" he again couldn't complete his sentence, because the next moment, the fire hydrants, those sprinkler thingies on the room's roof burst out, showering foam everywhere.

"look at that, we'll live through this!" Bridge said sarcastically. Not his style really

All the flaming fuming smolders were immediately put out by the foam.

The hotel's security came running to the room, and the two foam-drenched boys were escorted outside to meet a very… irritating officer. He kept treating both of them like they were five. Pronouncing every word, giving adequate spaces between them, and in the end, leaving them with two candy bars. He gave them a lecture on about how kids shouldn't play with fire (his exact words) and how it can be bad for health.

"I was thinking he'd switch to baby talk" Sam told Bridge as the officer left.

"I was actually hoping for the candy bars. It's been a long time since I've had candy." Sam chuckled.

"that was awesome bro" he said, looking back to the incident, which was so screwed up, all the kids in his academy would love to hear it. It'd make him sound so cool!

Wait a second, Sam suddenly realized something, "MY SKETCH BOOK!"

"I had put it inside your water proof duffel bag before we started the experiment, extra emphasis on the water proof. I know what it's like to lose a sketch book." He said, a little sad.

"Thank you Bridgey" he said, and came and hugged him. He hugged the twelve-year-old boy back. A little communication is all you need, and no one's a devil.

"now what should we tell your mom Brett?"

"Brett?"

"Brett Wilson? We're not in the room anymore." He said, reminding Sam of his alias.

"right, professor Russo."

"Dr. Russo" Bridge corrected.

"I clearly remember you're a marine biology professor"

"and I remember I'm a scientist." They were just about to get into an argument, when a lightball suddenly e came from nowhere, yelling "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"what the fuck happened here?"

"mind your language Sam two, Sam one is still twelve"

"and Mr. Carson," kid Sam said, "in case you don't notice, I know what fuck means. I myself used it in out convo once."

"well, he's right, and what's wrong with fuck? I mean, fuck fuckity fuck fuck" he said, in a tune.

"alright, just shut up. The two of you are too much to take." Bridge said, annoyed.

"now what was happening here?" he asked.

"nothing, we just… we were just…" Bridge staggered to reply.

"We set our room on fire, then those sprinkler started and now everything is covered in foam! It's so AWESOME!" why was Sam so excited?

"Oh MY God" old Sam said, "God help you"

"you seem to like your God a lot." Bridge joked.

"jokes apart, what're we gonna do?" older Sam was panicking. That was a rare sight!

A/N: so? how was it? if you guys wanna get the feel, actually listen to the song 'Rambling Rose' I mean man, it's funny in it's own way! oh n there actually is no chemical that does this. Get it?


	16. Family Issues

A/N: hope I'm not taking the story too fast, cuz I end up doing that a lot.

CHAPTER 16: FAMILY ISSUES

Sky and Z were dancing to the slow, seductive Maui tunes, together on the beach, after watching the Hula from the professional dancers. They had come to the beach, his tux's coat was lying in a corner, and they were dancing together, savoring each other, and loving every second of it; they were inside a wooden shack, where a number of tourists from all around the world had come and were enjoying the Hawaii experience.

There was even a mini-bar there.

They were both wearing Ti leaves skirts, those pa`u, even Sky. And it sorta suited him too, he looked really cute. Z had persuaded him to. They were also wearing tiaras and necklaces made of violet and pink orchids.

"you look really cute." She said to him. He giggled, "you finally made me into a girl" and then she followed.

"you like slow dancing huh Tate?" she asked seductively.

"I like slow dancing with you." He corrected.

"you're too cheesy Tate."

"can you stop calling me Tate?"

"okay Tate" she replied, grinning.

"you call me Tate again and I will…" he trailed off, empty threat.

"Tate, Tate, Tate, Tate," she began chanting, annoying him to no end.

He had to shut her up somehow, he chose the best way possible, and pressed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth, and she gasped into his lips.

She so wanted him to kiss her.

The dance turned into a heated make out session as Sky and Z made their way towards the outer rim of the dancing circle of tourists so they didn't interrupt any other couples. Their tongues danced inside each other's mouths, tasting each other.

Her hands freely roamed his body, feeling his ripped chest, perfectly muscled back, while his made their way to her breasts, over her dress, and then he suddenly broke his kiss to look at her sincerely as if asking 'I haven't done anything wrong have I?' And she replied, by taking his lips in an even more passionate kiss.

They danced the evening together, a while later going in for a couple of tequila shots. Sky had developed quite a taste for it. The sun was down, but the place was more lighted up than the hotel's lobby. It was because of the beautiful exotic light giving flowers, and all the tiki torches.

Tequila, BBQ and dancing, this was the most perfect first date they could hope for.

X-X-X

Alright, Kat had called up to say she won't be coming back tonight. That gave Sam and Bridge enough time to clean everything up. Okay, not clean everything up. That was something the hotel's staff would have to do, (poor guys) but yes the two boys were shifted to a similar room, and Bridge and Sam spent three hours shifting all their stuff into the new room. The penalty of course would go to SPD, so that was one less headache. They shifted their foam-covered stuff, laughing and joking enjoying altogether, with the lightball right behind them at all stages, annoying them both.

But Damn.

The one problem was gonna be there when Kat Manx came back and found out about their experiment.

X-X-X

Dr. Manx mean while was having her own experiments with biology. She and Cyril had made their way back to his hotel room, surprisingly in the same hotel as Kat had, and stupidly hadn't realized it.

They were on the same floor as Syd and Jack. Sydney Drew was just returning from her tonight's performance when she saw Kat and some stranger going into a room, giggling.

She felt curious, though knowing what would be happening in there, she followed them nonetheless, she listened to her conversation, it was a very lame try at dirty talk. Very lame.

If a guy would try using that kinda language with her… Sydney Drew would run at least a mile away from him.

A tickling realization followed. This was old people's seduction technique. Syd knew she couldn't laugh there, or they'd know she was here, she tried to control her laughter by biting her tongue (very effective technique by the way), and kept on listening, as the convo got more and more funny by the second.

"are you into the habit of listening to people like that?" a perky voice asked from behind, making Syd go numb: She bit her tongue so hard, this time, out of shock, that it began bleeding.

"what are you doing here Christina?" Syd asked, masking her pain.

"I'm here to see Jack. His room is right next to you right sissy?"

"do not call me sissy" Syd replied, she was sick of seeing this bitch's face everyday.

"you can't tell me what to do Sydney"

"it's Danielle if you'd please" Syd corrected, _politely_.

"can you please let it slide?"

"what you did to me cannot be let slide…" then Syd realized her grammar was wrong, "be let slid, no wait, cannot let slide…." Then she grunted, "uugghh, you're the worst!"

"you can try…I can't let it slide. Full stop. Then, what you did to me" Christina suggested.

"I hate you bitch" Syd said on her face and was just leaving, when Jack opened the door; how'd he know they were there? Probably the noise; Kat and the other alien were too busy in each other.

Jack was just wearing a towel, and Syd's jaw hung open. This guy was almost as ripped as Sky was, who was perhaps the most ripped guy she had met. Okay, she could see Christina taking advantage of that.

"oh, hi Christie!" he said, "I believe you have met Danielle. I will translate whatever she has to say to you" he offered kindly.

"no use Lloyd" she couldn't blow Jack's cover, "my cover's blown. she knows I'm Syd. An you don't even know French. What would you translate for us?" she asked, annoyed.

"wait a sec, you know about this?" Christina was aghast.

"yeah, I know, why do you think I'm here?" Jack said like it was nothing.

"well, Lloyd," the two had an unspoken agreement to stick with the name, "you tell me if what she's done to me is just or not. Christina, here's where we get justice." Syd said.

"bring it" she replied.

And the two blond ladies, with a barely-dressed Jack walked into the room. anyone seeing them might think of a different picture altogether. But nope, not the case.

They went in, and Jack sat cross-legged at the bed, with Syd on one of the couch chairs, and Christina leaning against the wall.

"Jack, can you not sit like that?" Syd asked meekly.

Jack turned red, realizing what she was pointing at, he quickly went into the bathroom, and put on a pair of sweatpants and a loose 'I heart Hawaii' T-shirt.

"okay, I'll be the judge, judging whatever that happened between you two was right or not"

"fine" Christina said, and Syd began narrating, with that 'once upon a time' feel.

"so see, Jack, when I was nineteen, I was studying in the university of Sorbonne, Paris. It's the oldest, and most cultural university of France. I feel like I should be reciting this in French." She sighed, and Christina picked up the thread.

"anyway, there was this guy, she liked"

"he wasn't just a guy. He was the most perfect guy there could ever be!" Christina rolled her eyes, "He was charming, he was handsome, he was smart, he was athletic. There was practically nothing he couldn't do. His name was Emmanuel, but we used to call him Emmy"

"his name still IS Emmanuel if you don't mind" Christina interrupted.

"yeah, Whatever, anyway, I didn't just like this guy, I loved him. I even learnt how to speak proper French so he wouldn't have to have to communicate to me in my language, which was hard for him." Syd said, "and I would've been good as married if it wasn't for this bitch!"  
"let me narrate now" Christina said, Jack was finding this family feud, muy interessant.

"see, Sydney told him that she was from the USA and a few other lies about herself, so that he'd get to like her. And when he did and they were dating, I came to visit Syd in Sorbonne, and told him the truth"

"I didn't tell them those lies, my friends made them up. I couldn't just shatter them. And if I had done that, well then maybe we wouldn't have reached this impasse. Wait impasse is English also right?"

"but Syd what you did was wrong" Jack said.

"I was gonna tell him, after I was sure that he wouldn't leave me. After he would've fallen in love with me as I had" she said.

"but I told him before."

"you could've stopped there Christina Drew-Ladris." Syd said, her voice dripping of venom, "but nope. You wanted him for yourself. So first, you ruined MY chances with him, and then you made him feel like you were the sweetest person alive, a shoulder he could cry on after being lied to by his girlfriend, and then make him yours. Just so you could cheat on him later"

"what are you saying?" Christina pretended to be innocent.

"wait, wait, wait, so what I'm hearing is that you're claiming that you hadn't told him all of my secrets even after I specifically told you not to? Are you saying that you didn't want him for yourself? Are you implying that you didn't lure him into bed a few HOURS after we had broken up? Are you claiming MRS Christina Drew-Ladris that you didn't marry him when so clearly your sister was in LOVE with him?" then she bowed, and said, "I rest my case" and then exited the room through the connecting door between hers and Jack's room.

She went and sat against the wall of her room, rather sunk down, sick of everything. She was crying, weeping, all her sorrow coming up. She had never been able to forget him, and it made her even sadder that the woman he ended up marrying was cheating on him. It was just too sad.

She didn't want to see her face again.

Neither her, nor Jack.

X-X-X

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Jack asked Christina, "seriously? You did that?" he seemed mad.

"well…" she didn't really know what to say.

"you know what, this was a mistake from the beginning. We are done. We never meant to be anyway. So you know what, just leave"

"why're you ditching me over Syd?"

"well, Syd's my friend, and she has been really supporting and helpful to me in the past. So, it's just apparent that I would take her side. She wasn't really wrong. I mean she shouldn't have lied in the first place, but what you did wasn't the justification either," Jack said, "I'd like you to leave. I'm not going any further with somebody who's hurt my best friend"

Christina Drew had been dumped for the first time in her life. Because, generally, it was she who used to dump guys, not the other way around. She huffed and exited the room in her remaining dignity.

Jack gently knocked on Syd's door.

"go away Christie!" she replied, her voice choking.

"it's Jack"

"well, then go away Jack!"

"Syd, listen to me, let me in" he said, tenderly.

She didn't reply.

"Syd come on, I mean, you think of me as a friend don't you?"

he heard whimpering from inside, then some thuds here and there, and then Syd opened the door.

"hi Syd." he said.

"hi Jack" she replied.

"you miss him huh?"

"Jack… it hurts" and she burst into tears. Jack hugged her, and she broke, sobbing against his chest, "Jack I don't know why I feel so bad" she wouldn't generally Jack let in like that, but today, she was a little vulnerable. All her life she had never told anyone about this little situation, except Christie of course, afraid that her parents might pull her out of the university, and never her friends, afraid of what they'd think. She had never let anyone come that close to her, that she might tell them the most hurtful secret of her life.

But there was a first time for everything. And it seemed that Jack was this first time...

"it's okay sweetie, break-ups are hard, and even harder when someone you loved caused it. But you have to learn to let go"

"I'm just sick of that woman, and now you're dating her." she sobbed, letting it be known that she didn't like him dating her.

"I dumped her"

"what?" Syd looked up with her tear-clouded eyes.

"I dumped her Syd." He repeated.

"why? You were having so much fun with her"

"just fun, and I didn't like her anyway, she hurt you, she was cheating on her husband, and well…" he hesitated to say, "I kinda like you." He said, revealing the true reason why he was being so mean to her right from the beginning. He liked her, and he didn't know what to say to her, and well...

"you_ like_ me?"

"yes, I like you, and I guess I went out with Christina just to spite you. I mean, I'm sorry I did, but you didn't show any interest in me whatsoever, so I— Syd look, I'm not proud of what I did, and I'm really, really sorry."

"it's, it's okay Jack. I didn't even know you felt something for me. I mean, if you liked me, all you had to do was tell me"

"and what would you have done if I had?" he asked, and in reply, she kissed him on the lips, a very gentle and soft kiss.

"I hope I wasn't too forward." She said smiling.

This could be the start of something new, it felt so right to be there in her room, and then looking into her eyes, it was certainly a start of something new.


	17. Apologies Part-1

A/N: this chapter is on Z and Sam because that was long overdue.

CHAPTER 17: APOLOGIES (Part-1)

Z Delgado heard a knock on her door, and opened it to the curious face of Sam, the younger one. He looked up at her, and asked her, very sincerely, "hey Z, can I ask you something?"

"yeah, sure, Sam, come in" she held the door open for him and he walked in.

"where's your roomie?" he joked.

"Sky? He's… well… he's in the shower," (me sighing) Z said, nervously.

"shouldn't you be there as well?" Sam innocently asked, not knowing what he was implying.

"why should I be in the—" and then she realized, "oh, no, no, no, no Sam what are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, it's just… I thought married people take baths together?"

"okay, Sam, I'll explain you the whole thing later. Okay? Right now, just tell me what you want to talk about."

"Z, you're my best friend, right?"

"yeah"

"and we can tell each other everything, right?"

"yeah, of course Sam, what's wrong?"

"nothing's wrong as such, it's just that…." he trailed off, then after a pause picked up, "I at times, just lash out at Kat, yell at her, say mean things to her, and well… just do the like. Then I see the hurt on her face, and then I feel bad. What should I do Z?" he was nervous, and almost in tears.

"Sam," she realized that his situation was much worse that he was letting on. That he was feeling a tremendous amount of guilt. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, listen to me, and listen carefully, okay?" he nodded, "sometimes, we say… do, stuff that we don't intend to. And it hurts the people we love. We never want to hurt the people we love, not intentionally, but we always hurt the people we love. I don't really know why we do it, but it's got to do something with our hormonal changes. You'll have a lot of such mood-swings; you will lash out, irritate people, at times, even say mean things and hurt them."

Sam looked upset, "yeah, you're right Z, I mean, I told her that I hated her and that maybe she shouldn't have been my mother, like I wished I was paired up with someone else instead of her."

"Sam, you shouldn't say stuff like that. You should try and control your tongue, and control your anger."

"but what if I can't? I try, I am trying, but what about the damage I've already done? What about that stuff that I've already said?"

"Sam, the easiest way is just five letters, two of which are the same ones."

"You mean I should say 'I'm sorry' right?"

"right. That's a magic word. When I was in school, the first thing I was taught were the five magic words, which were 'sorry', 'thank you', 'please', 'excuse me' and of course 'welcome'. We should use these without restraint. Sam, if you cannot put a check on your tongue, which is the first thing you should try, then say sorry. Don't put your ego between you and the people you care about. Sometimes you do something bad, but if you apologize, the person sees that you care about then enough to put your self over it, and say sorry." Z told him like a wise older sister.

"you know Sky?"

"duh"

"well, when we first met, he called me a freak and a criminal. But he realized his mistake, how discriminating and derogatory he had been and he came up to me one day and told me he was sorry. And look at us now!"

"yep, we are dating!" Sky said, and Z turned to face him, shocked, "how long have you been standing there?"

"just long enough to tell Sam that he has a really wise 'sorta' older sister and that she is absolutely right." He smiled, and added in his mind, 'a_nd I love her'_

Sam smiled at Sky and Z, they were adorable together.

"thank you Z!" he said, "do you mind if we hang out sometime? I mean we haven't since we got to Honolulu."

"sure! Sky, you're gonna come along?" Z asked, while Sam was inwardly hoping he wouldn't. He wanted some alone time with Z.

"actually I feel a little Bridgey right now. I want to talk to him about something, plus you two need some 'brother-sister time', right?"

"okay, thanks anyway Z! I'll so what you say, I'll say sorry to Kat." He said, and excused himself out of the room.

Sky looked at Z, after Sam had left, "if I had never said sorry, would you have been with me today?" he asked tenderly.

"it doesn't matter what could have been. We're together now, and that's all that matters. The important thing was that you apologized, and so did I for calling you God knows what."

"well, you called me rule-book monitor, a sort-of-weird-robot, and also machine-man." He joked, but his chuckles were suppressed by her lips, which had gripped his in a gentle kiss.

She felt something in that kiss, something that wasn't there before; not in their first kiss, not in their heated make-out session, not in their time at the beach. This was something different, something completely, and utterly beautiful.

Something.

A/N: I know there actually wasn't a scene with Sky and Z apologizing to each other, but if u guys want, I can make a memory version of the apologies. Leave it in the reviews.


	18. Apologies Part-2

A/N: Like Z Tate wanted me to, here's a chapter on the apologies!

CHAPTER 18: APOLOGIES (Part-2)

Z was hanging out with Sam, and she realized it was fun. She and Sam had gone to the Games' Arcade, and spent three hours playing 'Battle Rocksters Nine' reaching, finally, level sixteen. Perhaps the farthest anyone had ever reached, or so Sam said.

"cool! Then let's beat it!" Z replied, pumped up.

"Let's Rock It Rocksters!" Sam was equally excited.

They were playing intensely, and then suddenly, FINAL BOSS!

This was the last level! The fucking Last level!

Oh yeah!

Button bashing, careful strategies, and well… after all the efforts, the boss—an alien in scaly chitin armor—blew them out with a killer laser beam.

The screen flashed 'Game Over'.

"what the fuck?" Z asked, "oops, sorry, Sam."

"it's fine. But what was this!" he was also mad.

"It's fine." Z said,

"but we spent four hours playing this!"

"Three. Just three. It won't be trouble getting there again"

"it will be!" Sam was reluctant.

"Okay…. Well, how about we try this game again tomorrow?" she said, again.

"yeah, I guess it can work. Yeah, we can play tomorrow. We'll be there, right?"

some time later, she and Sam were looking out of the rooftop of the hotel, out to the pacific ocean, eating ice-cream, to mend their broken heart—broken by the game machine.

"hey, Sam, did you apologize to Kat?"

"huh?" he asked, he was thinking about something, and she had interrupted him.

"did you apologize to Kat?" she repeated.

"yeah, I did"  
"how'd it go?"

"it actually went quite well" he said, and went into flashback to narrate what had happened to her.

(FLASHBACK)

_"Kat?" he had asked, tenderly._

_"oh, Sam? Is there something you want?" she asked._

_"well…" he was hesitant, but said it anyway, "Kat, I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said to you."_

_"what?" Kat couldn't quite believe her ears._

_"look Kat, you are taking care of me, as my mother, this is really new for me, I mean, my mom, she passed away when I was three, and I never really knew my dad, and well, my older brother takes care of me. And now that he is off to college, I don't have anyone as such. I don't know how to behave with you." _

_Kat nodded._

_"It's something new for me, to have a mother, taking care of me, even if it's as a cover, in a mission, but it is something I should cherish, not take for granted, which was what I had been doing so far. I'm sorry. I really am. It's just that… it's annoying when somebody is constantly objecting to every single thing I do."_

_"Sam, I get it. Okay?" she was kind and supporting, "it's new for you, and I am not really someone easy to put up with, I understand Sam, I know teenage can be hard, and sometimes you just lash out it's okay, really. I can put up with it. And just the fact that you came to apologize speaks volumes. Thank you Sammy," Kat said._

_This was so easy. Kat had been so understanding, and all, it was if she had done the same thing when she had been a kid, which might be possible. Okay… Awesome!_

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"nice" Z replied, grinning.

"you know Z, you give really good advice" Sam said,

"I only say what's best for you. Kat too."

"yeah, I know Kat's like my mom, but you'll still be my #1 girl!" he complimented.

"geez Sam, don't say that to Kat." Z joked, but her thoughts drifted to how Sky had come to apologize to her. Had she been that forgiving as Kat had been?

Let's see.

(FLASHBACK)

_They were still at the SPD academy at the time. And Sky had just learnt that Jack could also be a good leader, and that sometimes what he said was smart. Yes, really intelligent and well thought out. he was still trying to give them a place in his heart, and as an attempt to make amends, he had apologized._

_"hi Z!" he sounded a little down._

_"Oh, it's you" she didn't sound so happy to see him._

_He had caught her in the hallway._

_"listen Z, I know I've been really mean to you, like sick, sexist, jerky mean."_

_"no protest from me" Z replied, crossing her arms as she often did._

_"Alright. I know I was wrong. Just because you weren't as…" he looked for a word, "privileged, as me, or Syd, or Bridge, but you are just as capable as any of us, both of you, you're far better off than us. Z, making stereotypes because you don't know anyone else doesn't justify what I did, and honestly, just knowing that you two are in battle with me makes me feel comfortable. Makes me feel safe. Makes me…" he trailed off._

_"Z, you and Jack are precious to the team. I won't argue with it. At first I felt like Cruger had done injustice making me blue and Jack red, but now I feel stupid. I agree with him that Jack is a good red ranger, and I will not doubt him, and follow him. Though of course, I'm not telling him any of this to give him a big head. But I think I can trust you." Sky finished, "so basically, I'm sorry"_

_Maybe she had misjudged him. Maybe he wasn't as egoistic and self-centered as he had seemed in the beginning. But she wouldn't say that she was okay with what he had said. He had called her a freak, a criminal, and well, a lot of other mean stuff, and she wouldn't forgive him that easily, not yet. Maybe sometime in the future. Maybe._

_She had stormed off at the time, but some time later, about two weeks or so, she had approached him, and told him that everything was cool between them, and that she had accepted his apology. In fact, she also apologized for the mean things she had said to him, like calling him Rulebook monitor, Hitler Tate and well, other stuff._

_In the end, Sky and Z had made up, and ended as friends. And that friendship was one to last. Neither had realized at the time that one day, they'd fall in love. _

(FLASHBACK OVER)

Yeah, Z hadn't been as forgiving as Kat had been, but she wasn't much worse off.

She and Sam spent some time in the swimming pool, playing, splashing water on each other, sipping drinks, (Sam having non-alcoholic, of course. Z wasn't as lenient as Sky) and in the end, made their way back to their respective rooms, planning on playing Battle Rocksters Nine again tomorrow, and bid goodbye.

She wondered, on her way back into the hotel room, if she and Sky would take it to the next level, you know, like do it. She knew that he didn't want to, just yet, but that made him even more sought-after. Besides, it wasn't just sex, it was… well, it was something hard to define. Z was confused. Dazed, (and a few other adjectives if you can find them). She didn't know what she felt for Sky. Was it just an attraction? No, definitely no. She wanted this to go somewhere. She wanted them to be something… something extraordinary. Or maybe even something ordinary. Either wouldn't be bad.

She didn't want it to end. But she had a feeling it might. All good relationships did. Unless, of course, it really did go somewhere and they end up coming back to Hawaii for a real honeymoon, as Sky and Z, not as Iris and Mark.

It was definitely something to consider. Wow!

She entered her room with a broad grin on her face.

"somebody's in a good mood" Sky said, looking at her.

"what are you doing?" she asked, looking at him, curiously,

"making coffee. Want some?" he offered.

"hotel coffee? No thank you." She replied.

"how'd it go with Sam?"

"good. He's a nice boy. Yeah, I had a lot of fun." She replied.

"was the smile from some compliment Sam gave you?" Sky asked, curiously.

"no, actually, I was thinking of something else."

"did it involve me?" he asked, mischievously, placing his elbows on the mini kitchen's counter, and looking at her, his eyes twinkling.

"maybe, maybe not." She replied, two could play the game.

"who were you daydreaming about then? Jack?"

"NO!" that was gross!

"just kidding Z, don't panic." Sky grinned, and then fished out something from his pocket.

"what's that?" Z asked him, pointing at the paper.

"Z, 'Night Full of Stars' has been released a few days back, and I really wanted to see it, and now that we are dating, and Z, I want to go take you out for this movie, as a date, you know? So Bridge and I went today and got the tickets. Will you go with me?" he asked, so sweetly.

"Night Full of Stars? I think that's the new romcom right?"

"yeah, it's really cute. A guy and a girl meet hiking, and fall in love. So? What do you think? You want to go?" he asked.

"yeah, Sky, why not. Of course I'll go!" Z replied.

Sky did a little dance in his head, but on his face, he only showed a smile, and a kiss to Z.

A/N: Trouble follows at the movie, what will it be? Will Sky and Z make it? Or is a bigger twist coming up?


	19. Crime Takes No Vacation

CHAPTER 19: CRIME, TAKES NO VACATIONS

"I'll get the popcorns." Sky said, they had just entered the movie hall, and the little problem was that the theatre doors hadn't opened yet. They were a little early. Sky had misjudged the distance from the hotel to the movie hall and here they were about ten minutes earlier.

Not so cool.

"okay, and I guess I'll just wait here." She said,

"pop corn, and what else?"

"Nachos, if they have them, and some drinks. Your choice" Z shrugged, not really interested in the food.

"okay, I'll get it." Sky said, and went off, leaving Z there, alone to her fantasies.

She stood thinking, and going into a little trance, she leaned against the back wall, wondering whether she and Sky would make it.

Wait a sec, that sounds very serious, no, she was wondering how far she and Sky would go. Would they date for a year, three or four years, maybe less than a month? Would Cruger approve of their relationship, or would he be unsupportive? Why couldn't she get him out of her head? How would their first night together pass? Would it—

Her reverie was broken by an unfamiliar hand on her shoulder, and she turned around astonished, to see the face of Justin, what was he doing here? Z thought.

"hi Justin" she said, nevertheless, "You? Here?"

"yeah, just thought I'd catch the 'Night Under Stars'" he said.

"it's 'Night Full Of Stars'," Z corrected, catching his lie immediately. He was here on some other business. And suddenly, a doubt struck her.

But anyway, she played along.

"right' I'm sorry." he said.

"it's fine. Anybody can get the names of movies mixed up. Even Mark, he got it mixed with a Coldplay song, of similar name." she said, and shrugged.

"speaking of him, where Is Mark?" Justin asked, looking around.

"he went out to get popcorn." Z replied.

"and you mademoiselle?" he asked, (addressing her as Miss.) Z didn't get French or she would've got what he was hinting at. She let it pass.

"I'm here waiting for him here, bored as hell."

"well, then lucky for you, I have just the perfect ways to end boredom!" now he looked excited: knowing Mark was gone and Iris was irritated with him.

she followed him nonetheless, curious. He led her to one of the deserted hallways where not a soul passed because: (A) it was in the hind part of the theatre, and nobody got there, and (B) there was no movie anywhere else other than the main three halls, which were far away from here.

"Give me a minute" he said, and went and latched the door, meanwhile, Z knowing something was gonna go down, took her morpher and urgently whispered into it, ""Space Patrol Delta 4 Ranger Yellow, requesting for immediate backup. This is an emergency situation, repeat, requesting for immediate backup."

By the time she had put away the morpher, Justin was back.

"hi Justin" she said, still maintaining her calm. Z Delgado wasn't that easy to intimidate.

"what were you doing?" he asked.

"nothing, just waiting for you. Why have you got us here?"  
"well, don't think of me as a creep for bringing you in here, and hear me out first" he said, Z realized that she had to stall him until backup got here. If her suspicions were true, then she might need the whole squad's help.

But she was enough to handle him right now, like this.

"I'm listening." Z nodded.

"well, Iris, since I saw you, I've had a crush on you, a really, really, obsessive crush. That's what drove Melissa away from me. I want you, Iris Evans and I'm not afraid to get you. I know you don't love Mark. I can see it in your eyes that you don't love him. I don't even get why you two are married. It seems like a mistake to me, your marriage. You two aren't in love, at all, probably you are with him to get back at an ex, or you just made a drunken mistake. Listen, I know my feelings aren't one sided." He said.

"what makes you think that?" Z asked, her cover was almost blown.

He launched into an explanation, "I've seen you flirting with me and replying to my flirting too. You sit with me when I'm by the pool. You even invited me to your alone time with him. You even let me carry you to your room! I am sure if Mark wasn't there, you would've even invited me in. Face it, you don't love Mark!"

"I love Sky!" Z said, almost impulsively.

"his name is Mark." Justin said, victorious, while Z realized what she had said, she loved him, and it had to be this Justin guy, to make her realize that.

"I don't care what his name is, I love him."

Justin was mere inches close to Z, and his intentions were… sketchy. The next minute, she found his lips against hers, while his hands made their way into her skirt, trying to violate her.  
It took her a minute to realize it, and when she finally did, she grabbed his hand,and twisted it painfully behind his back.

"who the fuck do you think I am?" her voice was chainsaw on metal, "some slut who might sleep with any random guy she met three days ago?"

Justin's face was twisted in a sick rage, but Z couldn't see it, because she was twisting his arm behind his back, in an excruciatingly painful position.

"well, Justin, you are deeply mistaken. Just because I acted as your friend, doesn't mean I am interested in you, you sick pervert. I became your friend because you were going through a rough patch after your break up."

"come on. You didn't even remember your husband's name. you don't wear a wedding ring, I am starting to think this is all a scam!" Z was taken by surprise when he mentioned the wedding ring. How intently did he notice her? And she let go of his hand, and he turned back and threw his arm out to punch her, which she blocked in an excellent move, and then pulled his hand towards him, and knocked him down with an elbow jab, and he was there on the floor, pinned against Z's foot on his neck.

"here's some advice Justin, ask girls before puling something like this." She said, sassily, and then, the next moment, a flash of light threw her back, and Z's back hit the wall.

She staggered to her feet, and she saw an alien standing in the place were Justin had been less than a minute ago, and he had a chitin armor, along with spikes on his arms, and a streamlined body shape. At that moment, all her doubts were confirmed. Mr. Justin Whatever was actually Scolferic Venezuhu…

"I knew it!" Z said, through gritted teeth, "SPD emergency!" she yelled, pulling out her morpher, and morphing into the yellow SPD ranger.

"you're SPD?" Venezuhu was shocked to see a power ranger in front of him. She wasn't the helpless girl he had thought her to be. Big mistake.

"and you are a wanted criminal guilty of thirteen murders, four sexual assaults, and seventeen heists." Z said, backup would be arriving soon. Till then, she had to hold off one of the worst criminals in the galaxy.

A/N: who expected this twist?


	20. Truth Out!

A/N: The second decade! Jk 😂

CHAPTER 20: TRUTH'S OUT!

Scolferic Venezuhu aka Justin was in the shock of his life. The girl he had had such a huge crush on, was actually an SPD officer, and a power ranger! Dammit! Maybe his time was up. Or maybe he could add this power ranger in his little list of victims. Either way, he wanted her, and he wouldn't stop at anything to get her.

Z brought out her saber, and Venezuhu extended his arm in a long blade and what followed was a battle of fencing between the two and their not-so-sleek blades.

Venezuhu slashed at Z's waist, and she jumped, up in the air, did a 360-degree flip in the air, and landed on the floor, and crouched down, one leg behind, another folded, in an attack position, and flew out at him, delivering another blow, which Venezuhu caught in his claws, and lifted Z off the ground with the saber. Z was struggling to get off of his grip, and he had just thought that he had control of the battle, when Z pulled out her Deltamax Striker, and fired at him, making him let go of her.

Then she combined the saber and striker and formed the Deltamax Shot and fired at him, with the most powerful blast that weapon could throw.

He blocked it.

And then, he pulled out a gun of his own, firing at her, and she rolled sideways to make him miss it, and fired her own. He jumped and dodged it, and then she did a cartwheel and caught his large chitin-y head between her ankles, and then used her hands to gain momentum and throw him to the other side using just her ankles.

This caused Venezuhu's gun to fall off and Z kicked it away from him, far away. And so, they were back to a battle of the blades. They fought like samurais and finally were locked in a death hold, their swords entangled in each other; it seemed like it'd be the end for Z.

But Elizabeth Delgado had another ace up her sleeve. She thrashed about, and finally, was able to reach for her morpher, and pressed a button, yelling "SPD SWAT!" and the energy released from the morph threw Venezuhu out, to the wall, like Z had been during his change from Justin to Venezuhu.

She had the big SWAT blaster in her hands, and as Venezuhu staggered to his feet, she used her gun to launch herself up into the air, and kick Venezuhu first from the left foot, into the head, and as he flew off, from the right one into the gut. He was thrown through the air at 60 miles an hour, and crashed against the doorway, which he had latched.

But somehow, he got up, and charged at her AGAIN, damn man, he as fucking indestructible!

Z was getting panicky, and why was backup taking so long to get in here? Wasn't Sky just a few feet away?

Just as Venezuhu was walking towards her, picking up his broken shiny blade, and threw it at her like a kunai.

It hit her.

And she fell to the floor.

But as he went to scrutinize the body, he realized that there was no blood whatsoever. How could that be? Makes no sense.

"What's happening?" he wondered when he felt something cold touching his shoulder, and turned around to find himself at gunpoint, his neck at gunpoint, his own gun that she had kicked away. She had his most vulnerable spot at her mercy. How? How was she even alive?

In his hands, to his surprise, the dead body evaporated.

It was one of Z Delgado's duplicates.

"I gotcha baby" Z taunted him.

"SPACE PATROL DELTA! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" somebody yelled from behind, and Z turned around to see her brother, the red ranger, the pink, green, and omega rangers too. They were all in SWAT gear (except Omega).

Z looked at them, pulled down her ranger helmet, while one hand still holding the gun at Venezuhu's neck, so that they could all see her victorious smirk.

"hey guys! Good timing I was just about to confine him!"

"really?" Bridge said, in exasperation, "I searched your IP address, found your GPS location and got the whole squad here, just to see you pinning some helpless guy to the floor? Was that the emergency?"

"guys, that's Scolferic Venezuhu!" Jack said, recognizing the alien from the picture.

"what?" Syd sounded so shocked.

"that's Scolferic Venezuhu." Jack repeated.

"wait… there's actually a Venezuhu? I thought he didn't exist?"

"you know that's offensive on so many levels." Venezuhu said, shrinking back to Justin, accepting his defeat, knowing now that his game was over, and that he was going to prison for a LONG TIME.

"where's Sky?" Z asked.

"I don't know… I thought he'd have come here with you." Syd said.

"why would she have come here with him?" Jack asked, his ears pricking up.

"she's dating him. Hasn't she told you?" Syd said, casually, and then realized what she had said.

"dafaq Syd?" Z asked, lifting her eyebrows.

"damn Z, you haven't told him?" she looked at her friend, incredulous.

"I was gonna, but then I wasn't sure how he'd react, so…" Z trailed off, her cheeks turning red.

"Z?" Jack asked, his voice all high.

"wait, wait, wait, wait, Z?" Justin asked.

"yeah, I'm Z, by the way" she 'introduced' herself.

"and Mark?" Justin asked, "I was right, no? You two aren't in love!"

"he's my boyfriend." Z said, steely at anyone questioning her relationship with Sky.

"is anyone gonna arrest Venezuhu?" Bridge asked, finally.

"oh yeah, we forgot about him." Z said, and very easily, very, very easily, captured him in a confinement card. Done, done and done.

"Z, come on!" Jack said, "you could've told me! It would'nt have been that hard. But seriously? You're dating SKY of all people? SKY?"

"he's a really sweet guy, and an even better boyfriend, better than Adrian!" she said.

"alright. Whatever, I'm fine with you two dating, but if he hurts you, I'll pound him to pulp."

"where was this brother when Adrian broke my heart?"

"we were sent here immediately. And that IS my plan by the way, when we return." He said, and Z couldn't help chuckle.

Finally, Z and the others, demorphed now, exited the deserted hallway, to the main hall, where the movie had already begun, and there, they saw, Sky and only Sky, looking surprised to find all of them coming over this way, holding a bucket of popcorns and drinks and nachos.

"what happened?" he asked, surprised.

She flashed Justin's containment card in front of his face saying, "got him!"

"wait, why did you arrest Justin?"  
"he was Venezuhu. Scolferic Venezuhu." Z explained.

"wait what? Justin's Venezuhu? Wait, there actually is a Venezuhu?" he asked,

"Yeah! What is with you and Syd?" Z asked

"you knew about the plan?" he asked her.

"who do you think got you paired up with Z?" Syd asked.

"huh?" Jack was as confused as Sam and Bridge.

"what's going on?" Z asked.

"Sky, I think we'd better come clean." Syd said to Sky,

"wait, I'll come clean, what do you have to come clean?" Sky asked her confused,

"the plot? I was the one who modified it."

"oh that's how I got paired up with Z," Sky said, getting it, while the other four looked at their faces in utter confusion.

"anyone planning on telling us what happened?" Sam finally asked.

"alright, from the beginning, okay?" Syd looked at Sky, who nodded and burst into the explanation.

"so, remember how Z told us about her jerk of a boyfriend ending it on the phone?" all of them nodded, "well, she was so upset I couldn't watch, so I went over to Cruger to ask him to grant us a vacation, on a false reason, so that Z can go out and relax."

Then Syd picked up, "well, I had followed Sky and I saw what he did, and then and there I realized that he was either in love with Z or that he cared really deeply for her. either way, I realized that they might hit it off, so I went to Cruger after Sky left, and I told him to make up a criminal and send us to chase him to Hawaii. Sky had just given the basic idea and I did the fine-tuning. I made Cruger pair you two up. You're welcome" she said, looking proudly at the two.

"we had no clue, that Cruger might actually send us off to chase Venezuhu. We seriously thought he was made up.

"And that's why the two of you were taking it so casually." Sam completed.

"okay…" Jack was still not able to process it all.

"I want to be mad at you two, but I—" she broke off, and hugged the two. Wow, this was a new Z.

"Syd, what did you do to Z?" Sky asked her.

"I should ask you the same thing" Syd replied, looking at him, and then at the cheesy Z, who was hugging them.

"Uh, Z?" Sky asked, now.

The three separated, and then Z said, "what? I can't even hug you?" and then they chuckled, meanwhile, Bridge turned to look at Sam, who was still in morph, he said.

"what is happening?"

"Z likes to hug. What's wrong with that?" Jack came to defend his sister, and looked at Sky with piercing eyes,

"nope, nothing wrong"a nervous Sky said, now that Jack knew, he'd have to be on his toes. Dammit.

"where's your morpher? I thought you'd be the first one to come in and join me in the fight" Z asked Sky.

"it's in the room." he explained and then at Z's sardonic glance, he added, "what? I thought we were out on a date. I didn't know that Venezuhu would crash it." the others chuckled.

"yes, but remember Sky, that if you break her heart, I'll break you." And all of them laughed.

Now they couldn't send them off just like that, so Sky and Z invited them for the movie, and getting tickets, their little date turned into a huge B-Squad hang out event.

A/N: I know messed up explanation, but you get it right? So I'm done. N I do realize that I fuck up the explanations in all my stories. Any suggestions?


	21. In Love

A/N: third last chapter!

CHAPTER 21: IN LOVE

"so, DC, how long are we going to stay here now that Venezuhu is captured?" Jack asked Cruger.

The big blue dog said something from the other end, and Syd asked, hushed, "how long?"

Jack replied, placing a hand on the receiver, "he says as long as Z takes to recover. It was supposed to be a vacation for her, and a mission for the rest of us but we all know how that's turned out, right?"

"alright, tell him, that she'll recover soon, and we'll all stay here till she does." Syd replied,

"hasn't she already recovered, I mean she's dating Sky." Jack contradicted.

"he doesn't need to know that, alright?" Syd asked, "we also need some time to chillax, especially now we're out of the whole Christina mess."

That's what Jack told Cruger then, "sir, we'll inform you when she does. And we hope it will be long…" bit his tongue on what he said, "I mean won't be long" and then quickly cut off the phone.

"ok, cool, now we have the time to ourselves." Syd said, "what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"depends." Jack said, and then looked at the bed, sideways.

"No!" Syd yelped, "dammit, NO Jack! Christie's easy, I know, I am not. You don't get me in bed until you prove that you deserve me."

"and how do I do that?" Jack asked.

"I have an idea." Syd said, cocking her head to one side, and grinning.

X-X-X

Sky and Z were looking at each other's faces, sitting on the bed of their room, not quite knowing what to say. Sky was red with embarrassment, while Z had her own issues.

"ssssooo…" Sky dragged the word till his baritone voice gave out.

"yeah so?" she asked.

"why are your cheeks turning so red?"

"I'm supposed to be the blue ranger, and always on duty. I'm not supposed to be leaving my SPD morpher unattended in a hotel room. I should've been the first one to reach you. God knows what could have happened to you because of my carelessness. This just shows that I'm not ready to be on the B-Squad yet. I mean…" he sighed.

"Sky, you thought this was a vacation and you loosened up. There's nothing more to it. Okay? You're just perfect for whoever you are. Don't get too worried. I wanted this for you, and I can't be happier." She said.

"but what if something happened to you?" he asked.

"I'm not five Sky. I'm a twenty one year old, who is more or less capable of taking care of herself, and nothing happened to me. I'm fine! I'm SPD for goodness' sake." Z said, and Sky realized the point. He was just about to say something else to contradict what she had said, but the next moment whatever he said, was lost as her lips pressed against his, "Sky, loosen up" she said, breaking apart.

"who asked you to stop?" he asked her, and then chuckled and they kissed again.

They were in their room again, and it was nearly eleven o'clock.

After they were done kissing, Sky asked, finally, "Z, what's troubling you?"

"it's nothing Sky." She brushed him off.

"come on, it has to be something big to flip you off?" and so he kept pestering her to tell him, and finally she did.

"look Sky, Justi—Venezuhu said something that makes me think." She said.

"okay…" Sky waited for her to continue.

"he said," she finally blurted it all out under his pensive gaze.

"he said, that I didn't fall for you, that you had feelings for me, but I didn't, and that I was with you to get back at some ex of mine."

Sky sat there, shocked, listening intently, and waiting for her to continue.

"now Sky, I know that one day, if not just now, all these doubts will come to your mind too. You will question our relationship thinking whether it had all just been because of my break-up with Adrian or was it real. Don't say that these doubts have never come to your mind Sky; I know they will, someday. It's human nature." She said, and then paused to let him process this much, and places a finger on his lip when he began to speak,

"in case you ever get these doubts, I'd ask you to remember this:" she closed her eyes, "when Venezuhu questioned our relationship, the first words that came out of my lips were, 'I loved Sky', and Sky, I know it is quite less time to fall in love with someone but I think I have. And it's absolutely okay if you don't feel the same way, I—" she couldn't finish her sentence as Sky placed a finger on her lips as she had, and whispered into her ear, softly, "I love you too. I did since I saw you on that beach, playing in the water. Though I couldn't realized it then."

She looked at him, and he realized there were tears in her eyes, beautiful, crystal-like tears, which, this time, he didn't stop from falling. Tears of happiness, love, joy, he couldn't stop his own eyes from watering, and he hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back, "I love you" she repeated, some words she would've never thought would come out of her lips for him.

"so, what now?" she asked when they finally pulled apart minutes later, and a sudden urge gripped him, he kissed her passionately, and pressed his body against hers, and she realized what he was going for, and placed a hand on his perfectly ripped chest, and pushed him back, so he lay on the bed, with her sitting on top of his waist, both legs on either side, kissing passionately. Then her lips changed course as she went from kissing his lips to his neck, then she realized he was trying to take off her shirt, and broke apart quite reluctantly to let him, and she did the same to him. Shirtless now, they resumed the kiss, continuing to kick off all other clothes as they proceeded with their night of love.

X-X-X

"the mission's over, I have no reason to be stuck with you anymore. So I'm leaving" Bridge said, as he packed all his stuff and Sam (the older one) watched him, hovering about in the air.

"that doesn't mean you can't stay some more, I mean dude, chill out, we talked to Cruger and he says it's fine that we stay for three more weeks!" Sam said.

"I thought Syd and Jack was gonna talk to Cruger, cuz Sky and Z were 'busy'? Z said," Bridge objected, and then added, "besides, Cruger would never allow three weeks on SPD's budget. Not for fun. Come on! Sky and Syd wanted a fake vacation, and Cruger gave us an actual undercover mission. I mean, that's just cheap"

"alright, you caught me. I didn't talk to Cruger, but buddy, loosen up! Everything was just perfect when we came here. What happened?" Sam sounded worried.

'_well I didn't know I was gay and in love with you when we got here!_' Bridge thought to himself, but stayed quiet, packing up his clothes.

But no, he couldn't manage to stay with this guy alone for anymore time!

He was packing everything up, and well . . . leaving. He knew he'd be avoiding Sam and at SPD, it'd be easier, with three hundred people here and there to talk to.

"I'm done with this place." He said, and Sam heard it, and felt it very rude and hurtful, coming from an amazing friend like Bridge.

"fine, if you're so done, then so am I." he said, and floated out of the room, and no matter how bad Bridge felt about it, he didn't stop Sam. He needed to be away with both of them.

Bridge was packing up everything he had, and had already booked a flight to NewTech City. He'd be the first one to leave this place. Let all of his friends come whenever they please.

Bye-bye Bridge

A/N: so Bridge just leaving? That doesn't make sense. He was never the type of guy who'd push people away right? What will Sam do? Will they have a happy ending? Or not?

Check out the next chapter to find out, love you all! Bye-bye till the next time!


	22. Counting Down To Seconds

A/N: Power Rangers doesn't belong to me, if it did, this would've been a spinoff instead of fanfiction.

CHAPTER 22: COUNTING DOWN TO SECONDS

Stupid Bridge. Sam sat thinking by the pool, irritated by the way Bridge was just leaving. Had they not had fun? Had he been a bad roommate? What was wrong? Bridge was never the cold one. That had always been Sky. What changed?

It had been an hour since he left Bridge to his packing.

Suddenly, Sam the kid one, came running to him, waking him from his thoughts.

"SAM!" he shouted. Not that the mission was over, older Sam could lie around the poolside in his ranger uniform. They had made an entry under his name under the register. Man, the guy at the desk looked surprised!

"what is it mini-me?" he asked,

"yo twice-my-size, I just saw Bridge leaving? Aren't we all like supposed to go together?" kid Sam looked worried.

"he left early." Sam said, nonchalantly.

"you don't seem fazed?"

"why should I? he's a mean guy who left without explanation"

"are you sure you're talking about Bridge?" Sam slanted his eyebrows, "Bridge Carson? mean guy? Am I the only one who sees the mismatch?"

"why are you awake at eleven?"

"It's eleven thirty."

"my point exactly. Why are you still awake?" older Sam said.

"Kat asked me to take a walk while she and Cyril 'talked'. She said that I should go and find Bridge. I couldn't, but then I saw him leave, and then I found you and then I asked you why Bridge was leaving."

"okay, I'm caught up. But I don't care Bridge is leaving." He said, and pulled a sleep mask over his helmet, why he did that? He was going nuts. Really.

"you do. Why else would you put a sleep mask over your ranger helmet? It's because that guy's leaving is driving YOU crazy." Sam told Sam.

"why would it drive me crazy?" Sam asked.

"because he's your friend and you care about him and you are not liking why he's leaving just like that."

"okay?"

"you still don't know what you should do huh?"

"not a clue" older Sam shook his head.

Younger Sam bent his head back, and groaned, "you gotta chase him to the airport and ask him why and convince him to stay. At least till the rest of us do."

"okay." He got up, and just as he was leaving, he asked, "aren't you coming along? I though Kat asked you to find Bridge?"

"good idea" he nodded, and the two hijacked a taxi and drove to the airport, the driver sitting in the back-seat, banging his head against the door as his taxi zoomed in the streets of Honolulu at 150 miles an hour.

"why did I let SPD drive my taxi" he mumbled to himself in Hawaiian.

So this way, the two Sams made their way to the airport to stop Bridge from leaving.

X-X-X

"how in the fuckin universe do you pronounce that?" Jack asked, as he looked up at the name of the restaurant where Syd had gotten him for a late dinner.

"it's called Senritsu no Senritsu." Syd said with a perfect Japanese accent, "it means melody of melody."

"don't you think that's a little dumb. Melody OF melody?" Jack said, sardonic.

"yeah, it is, but I don't care. I love this chain of restaurants and I love the food here, and I ant you to prove yourself worthy of me here." She said.

"that actually sounds like a Japanese tradition."

"I don't know whether it's actually Japanese or not, but it is the tradition in many, many cultures where the guy has to prove himself before he can be with the girl" Syd stated.

"and what culture are you from?"

"American, but since you've slept with Christie an lowered your standards like that, I want to make sure you're still good for me or not."

"you know, I want to be offended, but knowing what went down between you and Christina makes it hard" he said, and she gently kissed him.

"shall we?" she then asked, gesturing towards the restaurant.

"we shall" he replied, and they entered.

X-X-X

They had entered the Honolulu International Airport: a guy in a blue-white Power Ranger suit and a dirty-blond haired kid, approx 14, with a lot of freckles.

They ran all the way from the entry gate, where they brushed past security showing their SPD ID cards. Then all the way from the baggage drop to the immigration, where the airport Customs officers stopped them.

"where do you think you're going?" they stuck out a hand.

"there's a guy who's boarding a flight to NewTech City and we need to stop them." Sam said, distraught. Driving a car for 34 miles at this top speed had drained him.

"yeah, he's about five-nine, and red haired, and has a kind of goofy look" Sam aided in the description.

"We're airport security and you will have to show us some ID proofs." The officer said; a badge shone on his dark navy uniform.

"Huh? What is this fucking baloney? I'm wearing an SPD uniform for goodness's sake!" Sam cried out.

"here are our SPD badges" kid Sam said, showing some decency.

"we're sorry, we do not accept institutional ID cards. We need your passports from NewTech city."

"passports?" Sam looked as if he had never heard the name.

"yes, dummy! Passports which we very conveniently left at the hotel!" kid Sam almost shouted at his older self.

"well, if you have left your passports at the hotel, we cannot let you pass immigration." The officer said again, this time with a triumphant smirk. This seemed like his first time getting better of SPD officers.

"what the fuck? What the fricking fuck?" Sam was annoyed beyond compare.

"Sam, you know what to do!" older Sam yelled and as if on cue, kid Sam jumped up, and kicked at a table, which was there, and then another, and another… wait, how were there tables in the middle of the airport?

And as the baffled, dazed customs officers ducked and dodged the flying tables, Sam morphed into the ball of light and floated away. The officers just stared at the kid who was standing there, and wondering where that weird Ranger-y guy had disappeared.

Kid Sam was left laughing like anything.

Older Sam meanwhile made his way across the airport, checking the boards here and there, trying to find the flight to NTC taking Bridge. He had thought that Bridge must've already left, when he suddenly spotted him, sitting with his suitcase and backpack in the waiting area outside gate 12-B.

"BRIDGE CARSON!" Sam shouted out to him, he turned around to see the floating ball of light at him.

X-X-X

"this place is simply rad!" Jack said, excited to see the traditional Japanese style restaurant. There were flowers neatly arranged on top of low table

"yep, it always is, though don't think I like this lavender scent here." Syd commented, sitting down at one of the tables.

"so, what does this have to do with anything related to our relationship?" he asked. Syd didn't reply, she turned to one of the waiters, and ordered something from the menu.

"what did you order?" Jack asked, wondering why she hadn't asked him what he wanted.

"your test." She said, smirking, knowing Jack was gonna fail, for sure.

Then, a few minutes later, the waiter arrived with a strange flat, circular box, (two actually), and then, placed it on the table, opening it, and taking out whatever pieces there were in it, onto their plates along with wooden chopsticks.

"what's this?" Jack asked.

"sushi" Syd said, nonchalantly, knowing in her mind that Jack's brain was simply flipping out, and enjoying his shocked reaction with enthusiasm.

"Sushi?" he asked.

"too scared?"

"nope, not at all, I can eat raw fish…" he said, looking at it as if it'd jump at him and gobble him up instead.

"you can still back away if you wanna Jackie" Syd said, like she was talking to a scared child.

"baby, I eat sushi all time, it's nothing for me!" he boasted.

"well, then what are you waiting for?" Syd asked, plopping one into her own mouth, quite casually.

Jack was sweating. He was used to having his food cooked, or steamed, or fried, or grilled, or even smoked, but NOT, definitely NOT raw.

Damn love.

Wait what?

Whatever. Focus on the problem at hand. He gingerly picked up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks, and tried to lift it, but it slipped out of it, and landed back on the plate.

"can't even pick it up, huh Landers?" she asked, mockingly.

"I can, I'm just out of shape" he replied, then tried again, and again, and again, and again, and then yet again, but each time, it'd escape him, and make it's way back to the plate, the table, or his lap.

"use your hand if it's so hard" Syd helpfully advised.

"thanks" he mumbled, and picked it up with his hand, and scared to death about how gagging it's taste would be, and that he'd be puking in front of the girl he's trying to impress, but nonetheless, he put it in his mouth, grimacing. Then chewed on it, and then swallowed it, then a few seconds pass.

"it's… not bad!" he said, his face lighting up.

"told you so" she said, "and by the way, you can stop pretending that you've had this before, or I'll make you eat the octopus as well"

"alright, alright fine, I was lying I have never eaten it before," he said, "just not an _OCTOPUS_. Who the fuck eats an octopus?"  
"quite a lot of people actually, even in the US. it's not new." She said, smiling at his innocence.

She knew he had grown up on the streets and hadn't had the chance to experience the elite cuisine. Though what exactly made octopus elite was something to wonder, even for Sydney.

"okay, honey, fine, you admitted the truth, you had sushi, and you liked it, I don't think you flunked the test" She smirked, "but there have been better performers"

"well, I guess I'm sorry for being cocky, but I can date you, right?" he asked, mock nervously and in reply, Syd bent in and kissed him.

there were two official couples in the squad now.

That'd get messy, no?

X-X-X

"Bridge!" Sam shouted for the third time after being ignored by him.

Finally, annoyed, Bridge turned around, while Sam morphed into his ranger state.

"What do you want Sam?" his voice was uncannily cold.

"I want to talk to you" Sam replied.

"Well I don't. So why don't you just turn around and leave?" he replied.

"why not Bridge? What changed?"

"what changed?" Bridge repeated incredulous.

"yes Bridge Carson, Mario Russo, whoever you answer to, I don't know what went down between us, I mean when we'd come here, we were having so much fun! I mean, remember the beach? The espressos? The cocktails? The games? The poolside? The 8-Ball? So much other stuff we did together on this trip! What about when we were back at the SPD academy? All those training routines where we spent the time poking fun at Sky and Jack, the big bosses? All the games of lightball? What happened? Why did you change?" Sam asked, distraught.

"I changed because I had to Sam" Bridge replied, quietly.

"you _had to_" Sam said, and laughed sardonically, "like I've never heard that before."

"look Sam, even if I can tell you, I know you won't understand it. Get it?" his eyes were flaming.

"tell me Bridge. I'm sure I can understand it." Sam said, encouragingly, placing a hand on Bridge's shoulder, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see a bunch of customs officers running towards him, and kid Sam chasing them, he extended his arms, and two of them disappeared reappearing a few gates ahead, and then another few disappeared, reappearing all over the airport: Sam's power.

"Bridge quick! I don't have much time! just tell me the truth man!" he said.

"you want the truth? Well, then here's the truth! Sam Waltham, I. Am. In. Love. With You." he slowly spelt out. He didn't want to tell him, but Sam had forced him.

Sam was shocked. Hell shocked. He didn't know what to say. He had no clue what had just happened. Did he just say that he loved him? He was gay? Bridge's eyes were wild maybe with love? Lust? He had so many questions. So many doubts, but he didn't have the time to reply. He wanted to tell Bridge something. A lot of things actually. About how he felt, about how he wanted to feel, about how he had wanted things to happen. He wanted to ask Bridge since when he had felt these things and al lot more, but his head was spinning, and then, right in front of Bridge, the customs officer gripped his shoulders, Bridge turned and saw kid Sam there, behind, his hands encased in metal, which had finally stopped his teleportation. And the two were pulled away, by the security, as Bridge's flight began boarding, and he made his way back on road to SPD. The Sams were thrown out of the airport, not detained because 1) they were power rangers and 2) Sam was an adult.

But Sam and Bridge couldn't talk.

He'd have to find another way, maybe he'd pick up his calls now, or maybe he'd talk to him at SPD when they finally get back, with all of his other friends.

He knew Bridge had to face a million problems, because of being Jewish and gay. In some societies this literally meant suicide. He'd have to do something about him. Bridge had been one of his best friends in this time, and he couldn't dare to lose him, this way or that.

X-X-X

A/N: the next one will again be a long one, and the last one, highlighting the rangers' last day at Hawaii, and what happens when they return to SPD. Sorry I didn't include Sky and Z in this chapter, maybe the first one I've done ever. Anyway, the next chapter will have the end to Sam and Bridge's story arc and a final closing off to the whole story.

PS. I'm no master in Japanese language or traditions, so forgive me for any mistakes here, all I know is from anime.


	23. Happy Ending, Right?

A/N: Last chapter. I didn't want this to end! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

CHAPTER 23: HAPPY ENDING, RIGHT?

Z woke up with her head on Sky's large muscular chest, and she felt his fingers twirling and twisting her hair, his other hand's fingertips tracing her skin.

She felt his warm breath on her hands, which were still wrapped around his neck since last night. She knew he was awake, but his eyes were still closed, a little smile on his face.

She plopped herself over his chest, on her elbows, and the movement caused Sky's eyes to open, he looked at her, and gave her a warm smile. It was incredible, all that had happened between the two of them. It was simply amazing. Neither was sure what to say. They just stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, and then, without a word, they kissed.

Sky and Z kissed passionately, savoring each other. They knew they had found ultimatum.

She had found love in a hopeless place.

He had found his sunshine in her.

"so, how was I?" Sky asked.

"better than Adrian for sure" she replied.

"still hung up?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"not really, jut an unfair comparison." She replied, chuckling.

"yeah, I'm too good to be compared to anyone else." Sky said, getting cocky.

"hey, hey, hey, no getting conceited!" she said, and they chuckled.

"as you wish señorita" he said, and she kissed him on his lips, again.

X-X-X

They were in the shower, when her morpher began beeping. Z went out wrapping a towel around herself, and answered it.

"Cadet Degado?" Cruger's voice boomed form the other end.

"yes sir?" Z replied.

"I have been trying to reach you since the last night. Why did you not answer?" he asked, then as an after-note, added, "cadet Tate has not been answering his morpher as well, as well as Dr. Manx."

"I don't know about Dr. Manx sir, but I'm sorry that Sky and I didn't answer your calls. We were a little busy," she said, nervously. How was he going to react?

"Busy?" Cruger repeated, confused.

"yes sir, busy"

"and what were you busy doing?" Cruger asked.

"sir, we were just busy." She wanted to get off the topic, "that way" she added with a little hint.

"ooohhh" realization dawned on Cruger and Z wanted like anything to see his face when he realized what had been going on.

"so, in other words, you are feeling better and are ready to return to duty?" Cruger asked, pushing awkward thoughts out of his head.

"yes, sir, I was ready even before Venezuhu attacked. That was part of the reason why I was able to take him down, right?" Z genuinely sounded confused.

"But cadets Landers and Drew said…" Cruger broke off, then asked "who else knows about it?"

Z replied, "sir, everybody did" and that made Cruger realize that they were just trying to increase their vacay period. I'll deal with them when they get back, he thought, and to Z, he continued, "okay cadet, then would you and the others mind returning by tomorrow?"

"not at all sir, we'd be back to NTC by the light tomorrow" Z said and then cut the phone off.

"what happened?" Sky asked as he came out of the shower, a towel around his waist, "Cruger," Z said, looking at the phone, "does he know about us?" Sky asked,

"yeah, I told him"

"does he sound upset?" Sky asked.

"he didn't sound anything, more like, 'ok you kids do whatever you do, I don't care'" Z said, doing a Doggie Cruger impression.

"and what else did he say?"

"he said we have to go back tomorrow"

"Aaawww" he looked upset.

"hey, we have another day, right? We can make something out of it, right?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"beach?" he asked, then, "pool?"

"we'll do all of it honey, we're gonna live this one day." She smiled at him.

X-X-X

"I— I can explain sir" Sydney stuttered as commander Cruger demanded to know why she hadn't told him why she hadn't told him why Z and Sky were dating.

"the two of you are in big trouble" Cruger thundered.

"we're really sorry sir!" Jack begged from the other side, while sipping a piña colada, not really feeling the apologies.

Jack saw Syd cringe a little and then mutter another small apology and then put the phone down.

"so, what's the verdict?" Jack asked, pushing his sunglasses over his head.

"we're stuck at the sucky night shift for the next month." Syd said, sighing. "And we're actually supposed to do a concert this evening." Syd said, nodding, and sipping her margarita.

"a concert, well, finally, my guitar would leave the bag." Jack said.

"yeah, I have been doing all concerts alone all these days."

"that was kinda the deal. You're the bar singer, and I am the Jamaican guitar player who makes a guest appearance for a legendary concert." That received a punch in his chest.

"well, then better tune your strings!" Syd said, "because you gotta keep up with me, and I'm pretty great!"

"oh, don't worry, I'm greater" Jack said, receiving another punch in the gut.

X-X-X

"so, my commander says that we'd have to go back tomorrow." Kat sadly told Cyril, as she packed her bags, Sam was helping her.

"I'm coming with you."

"Cyril!" Kat said, with that 'aawww' tone.

"yes, I mean, I live in NewTech, why can't I come back with you? Your trip ends, but that doesn't mean our relationship has to" he said,

"Cyril, but you have a whole vacation left. Why're you coming back to NTC?"

"what will I do here without you?" he asked, with a cute katty look. (I know Katty isn't a real word)

"what you were doing before I came along."

"that was the moment my vacation really started." He replied.

"aaawwwwwwww" Sam said chuckling, "you really should come along. I will also have a pretend dad like I have a pretend mom!" he told Cyril, smiling at Kat.

"yeah, we'd definitely like it." Cyril said, smiling back.

A whole strange family huh?

X-X-X

Sam spent the whole night hovering about the poolside alone. He didn't know how to reciprocate Bridge's feelings. He was shocked. Simply shocked to hear what Bridge had said. He had feelings for him. What was he going to do?

He had a girlfriend in the future. A GIRL-friend. Her name was Ruth, she was the Nova ranger, and he was just planning to ask her something really important before he left, and he couldn't think about it now.

He couldn't believe it. The guy whom he had thought to be his best friend, turned out to have a crush on him! He was straight. If he told this to Bridge, it'd shatter him. And if he didn't, and pretended to be gay, well, then when he'd leave, that'd shatter him, and even if he did lie to Bridge about his sexuality, he's still won't be able to express it in his physical form. He'd still be that floating

What now?

He decided he couldn't deceive Bridge just like that. I mean what if he found out about his girlfriend some other way? That'd make him feel deceived. No, Bridge deserved to know the truth. Maybe then he'd move on from him. He wanted to try to still be friends, maybe that'd soften the blow.

Maybe he could set him up with someone else, who might actually give to him what he deserved. He felt really bad feeling this and decided he couldn't just break Bridge's heart on phone. And so, the first thing in the morning, Sam caught the first plane to NewTech City, and left Hawaii with just a note to the rest of his friends, explaining that he was making his way back to SPD, and they shouldn't worry about him. He didn't explain that he was going to break Bridge's heart in person.

X-X-X

They had spent the whole day doing practically everything.

Z had forced Sky to get a massage and even a pedicure and Sky seemed to be enjoying it hilariously. Then they had made their way to the games' centre on Sky's insistence and played a number of games, arcade, pool, and otherwise, Sky beat Z in pool, Z beat him in arcade, the scores tied in others and all in all, the two had a lot of fun.

For the evening, they had VIP passes to Danielle Antoine and Lloyd Davis' live concert at the Waikiki beach, so thy steered clear of any sort of activities after six, deciding instead to just kill time by the pool. This was I guess the first time that Sky was wearing swimming trunks in the whole trip, i.e. a full fledged display of his absolutely ripped body for Z.

When they finally reached Waikiki beach they were mesmerized by the sight that greeted them. The tiki torches were already all fired up, and giving a dim glow out to the beach, and gelling well with the serenity of the setting sun; the sand seemed to be glittering almost as was the water; there were rhythmic waves crashing on the shore, adding to the sound of the Hawaiian music that was filling everyone's ears. There was a sweet scent of flowers wafting though the air, and there were some fireflies hovering about in the air, lighting up everything, leaving teardrops everywhere. Sky and Z just stood there, staring.

Whoever had done the decoration had given it their best.

The Hawaiian music, from the amateur Hawaiian performers carried on for a few minutes, after which, Jack Landers and Sydney Drew took the floor.

"everybody ready to party?" Jack asked, on the mike, and the crowd cheered, "YES" apparently Lloyd Davis and Danielle Antoine were quite famous. How? Sky made a note to check with Syd or Jack.

They began playing, starting with soft, serenading songs, moving on to inspirational, and finally romantic.

Z hadn't realized Jack could play that well. His fingers plucked the strings perfectly in rhythm with Syd's melodious voice. They had really underestimated the two. Syd and Jack were really amazing performers.

"This is a song dedicated to our best friends in the world!" Jack almost screamed out right before the last song, Syd added as an after note, "two of which aren't present here. But the rest, I hope you have your cameras!" Kat did hve a camera, and was more than willing to record it. She and Sam had joined a little late, but they had made it, Cyril was finally introduced to Sky and Z,

"I'm Cyril."

"sorry? who are you exactly?"

"I'm Kat's boyfriend," he explained, and Sky stared wide eyed at Kat, shocked, (for him she was like his older sister, and he hadn't really thought of the revered Kat alien having a love interest) while Z chuckled.

The friendship song was Sydney Drew's 'For You, With You' and Z remembered Syd telling her that when she had written that song, she had written it with the imagination that one day, she'd have a true friend for whom she'd actually be able to sing it for. Now she had seven, one of whom was singing it with her on stage.

This trip had dome wonders for this strange group of individuals: some had fallen in love, some had set upon the quest to find it. Some had learned secrets about themselves, some had merely come to terms with theirs, some had learned to open up, while some had learned to conceal. But all in all, they had learned, that they would be nothing they are, without each other.

This was what really mattered and this was what the song really said.

_**'I'll come to you'**_

_**'don't hesitate to call'**_ Cyril placed an arm around Kat,

**_'I'll find you'_**

**_'wherever you hide from me'_** Sam thought about his older self, and Bridge.

**_'I'll mend your broken heart'_** Sky kissed Z,

**_'come to me to fall apart_**' Jack smiled at Syd, playing his best,

**_'we don't need to be lovers'_** Z looked at Sam, unaware that she was,

**_'platonic love also lasts'_**

**_'what we have, it's Forever'_**

**_'I'm here, for you…'_** Syd stretched the note to such a high pitch, **_'With you'_** she calmed, and ended the song.

There were tears in the eyes of her friends, who were all just waiting for Syd and Jack to come down from the stage; and when they did, they gave the two a HUGE hug.

Yes, what they had… was Perfect.

THE END

X-X-X

A/N: so that was it, the end of Undercover, my personal favorite fic, I purposefully didn't bring Bridge and Sam's story to a solid conclusion. I'm leaving that as homework to the readers. I know there are some other plotholes left, but I don't want to ruin the ending by adding anything else to it. if you have any questions, leave them in the reviews and I'd be happy to answer them!


End file.
